How to Be a Hero
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: DC AU. When Jay "Hiccup" Haddock was 10 years old, he witnessed a bizarre, unexplained event. After a freak accident, he gains powers and meets those with similar abilities, who must come together to defeat a great evil that has affected all of them. ROTBTFD crossover. No HiJack. Pairing? You'll just have to see.
1. Issue 1: When Lightning Strikes

**This story occurred to me one night after reading a bunch of comics and watching Disney and Dreamworks movies. Tell me if I should continue it or not.**

* * *

When I was 10 years old, my dad was murdered.

It's so hard to explain. There was this one night, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the bathroom, washed my face and came out. When I looked at the glass of water on the table next to my bed, the water star-...it started rising up from the glass. Then all of a sudden, my bedroom door burst open like a gust of wind. The sound startled me bad, so I went downstairs.

"Dad? Dad, you there?" I called out. When I crossed the threshold that preceded the living room, it was a scene that would haunt me for years to come.

My Dad, Stoick by the way, was lying down on the ground like he was wounded. Around him...I saw what looked like a giant plume of black sand. I know it sounds crazy, but keep listening. Inside the sand, I saw these strange, horse-like creatures, galloping, throwing their hooves around.

"Son! Get back, it'll hurt you!" he yelled out. I stood there, frozen, transfixed on the image; it was so surreal. The horse things kept throwing their bodies around everywhere until I set my eyes on something else. I saw...in the center of the sand, I saw a man. A dark blue skinned, pitch black haired man with eerie yellow eyes.

"Dad! What-what's going on?" I called out, my voice shaking and wavering with fear.

"Just stay back!" he called out again. His voice was tuned out by all the surreal imagery around me, and I wasn't snapped back to reality until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"Jay! Get away from those things!" my mother, Valka, shouted to me. She started to pull me back from whatever was happening and I tried to resist, flailing my arms around and pushing against her dragging, trying to get closer to my father, but it would be for nothing.

While I was freaking out, the man in the black sand all of a sudden just rushed toward me. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel some kind of excruciating pain, but felt nothing. I didn't hear anything, and goosebumps covered my skin, like I was cold or something. I opened my eyes and...I was standing on a dark, silent street in Lord knows where.

"Mom?! Dad?!" I called out, only to receive no answer. "Mom?! Dad?! Anyone?!"

I just ran straight ahead; isn't that so unnerving, seeing a young kid running out late at night in the middle of the street? Well those thoughts weren't running through my mind because I was just so, I was so afraid and nervous. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't all that fast; don't worry, we'll get into that later.

When I finally got to my house, squads of cop cars and ambulances and fire trucks were at the scene. When they questioned me, I told them all of what happened; no surprise, but no one believed me. Nobody. They all thought I was just in shock or something.

What I saw that night was real. Nothing's gonna change my mind otherwise.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"Come on dude, hurry up!" said a chubby, blonde male outside of a white door.

"In a minute Fishlegs!" Jay called back. It had been about eight years since the bizarre incident that changed his life forever occurred. Jay now had longer brown hair with a braid on the side, and was taller now. But he was still incredibly socially awkward, a trait that worked against him as he entered college. His only friend was an also socially awkward male named Chris Ingerman, or Fishlegs as he liked to be called. Why, Jay never knew.

"It's something important, you have to get here now Hiccup," Fishlegs demanded, his voice carrying the inflection of someone far less mature. Ever since they became friends, Fishlegs had been calling Jay 'Hiccup' due to a moment where Jay had drunk soda much too fast and developed, you guessed it, hiccups. Jay started to get used to it, but he still preferred his proper name, thank you very much.

"This better be either science or women, Ingerman."

"Something better." Jay opened the door and saw Fishlegs holding two slips of paper in his hands, offering one of them to him.

"DREAM Labs, right?" Hiccup said with a big smile on his face. DREAM Labs was the only scientific establishment in the whole 5 state area, which included Berk, Arendelle, Corona, Dunbroch, and Burgess.

"Yep."

"How did you get these, Legs?"

The heavier male shrugged. "I know a guy."

"They're scalped, aren't they?" Hiccup said flatly. He knew that excuse; he's been hearing it for so long, it no longer sounded the slightest bit believable to him.

"Maybe?"

"When does it start?" Hiccup asked.

"In about one hour, there's gonna be a big tour. They're turning the particle accelerator on right now, so we'd have to wait for a little bit," Fishlegs informed.

Hiccup looked at the ticket he was holding; he wanted to go, he really but-

"You go on there, man. I'll catch up," Hiccup told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, there's just some things I need to take care of a few things."

"Is it gonna take long?" Fishlegs whined.

Hiccup rolled his eyes; good Lord Fishlegs was a baby during certain moments. "That's why I'm telling you, just go. I'll be there. Trust me."

Fishlegs shuffled his feet around slightly and looked at his brunet friend with wary eyes; he really didn't want to go without him, but if he was encouraging it, so be it. He began walking down the hall to the exit when he called out "Don't miss it man! It's gonna be spectacular!"

Hiccup crossed the threshold, closed the door, and stalked back into the chemistry lab; as he walked to one of the tables with his belongings on it, he switched on the television screen to check the progress of his soon-to-be trip.

"We are live outside DREAM Labs despite the incoming storm which is only going to get worse," the reporter on the TV said. From the looks of it, it was raining pretty heavily and looked somewhat stormy, which might have some minor side effects, but nothing too big, Hiccup thought.

He looked outside the window at the tall structure which looked like it was a few miles away; he was glad that that DREAM Labs was nearby, but what pissed him off was that he could never get in.

Hiccup turned towards a bulletin board near his table which contained newspapers with headlines such as,

"MOTHER ACCUSED OF KILLING HUSBAND"

"HIGH SCHOOL COACH STOICK HADDOCK DIES, WIFE IS TO BLAME"

The brunet shook his head at the reports; it was nonsense, all of it. His mother didn't kill his father, he knows what he saw that night. No one believed him, but he knew what he saw. It was like one of those things you would see on Mythbusters or any paranormal documentary.

Hiccup looked at his phone which read 8:35.

'Shit, I'm late. Again,' Hiccup thought as he moved toward the table to gather his things. He looked back at the TV screen to see any new developments beforehand.

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility, the storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary coolant system. Officials are now trying to shu-"

Everything in Hiccup's lab was enveloped in darkness, all the lights were off, the TV shut off everything was off. Concerned, Hiccup loked out his window again, only to see a sight that was unexpected and baffling.

A loud boom erupted from the faraway establishment of DREAM Labs, followed by a bright, damn near blinding, flash of light, and a large shockwave travelling all throughout the area. Hiccup looked around to make sure everything was okay structurally in the lab.

"The skylight," he said to himself, looking up at an open surface in the ceiling with a black chain hanging from it. He walked toward the chain and grabbed it; if something bad was going down, he wanted to make sure that everything was safe. As soon as he took hold of the chain, trying to close the skylight, it happened.

All of a sudden, the lights and other electrical appliances came back online, but there was something amiss; the lights were so bright that one of them blew out, sending electrical sparks flying in random directions. The sparks hit the metal racks that were located on both sides near Hiccup, travelling upward swiftly and causing a strange reaction.

Hiccup looked around himself and saw the chemicals on the racks bubbling up and soon enough, rising out of the beakers and graduated cylinders; it reminded him so much of the night that no one believed. It looked like the chemicals were defying gravity, but they were moving so slowly. The brunet looked up at the skylight intent on closing it, but saw something entirely different. As if there was a higher power in the world, a bright flash of lightning erupted from the heavens and struck Hiccup, with the force of it being strong enough to send him flying back into a rack of gravity-defying chemicals.

Electricity surged throughout his system as darkness enveloped him. Hiccup lay unconscious on top of the chemicals, soaked with them while still having a current of electricity running up his leg, and ending at his temple.

Hiccup could now add this as another life-changing incident, and so could everyone else. For the incident that just occurred would soon be known as **THE GREAT WAVE.**

* * *

**Do you guys think I should go through with this? If I do, I'm gonna explore the other members of the Big Four plus Anna and Elsa and how they were affected by the Great Wave.**

**Leave some reviews down below and I'll get to them. :)**


	2. Awakening

**Everyone, here is the next chapter of How to be a Hero. Thanks to the three reviews I got and seven people following this, I decided to continue it because why not?**

**In those nifty review boxes, maybe you guys can give me some ideas, huh? It'll be great...**

* * *

_Darkness. Pure, unadulterated darkness. The blackest of nights, the darkest of storms, the emptiest of the empty._

_That is what young Hiccup Haddock could feel around him as he swam around, unaware, unmoving, silent. They say that sometimes silence can seem loud; going by what Hiccup was experiencing, it was. Except it wasn't the silence; it were sounds coming from somewhere else._

_The young man felt so exhausted and empty. It felt like he was floating around in the darkness for an eternity, with no recollection of anything else past this point...well, some recollection. All he could remem-_

_As he tried to reminisce about the past days, Hiccup spotted what looked like a small gleam of light whizzing right by him. As he looked at it pass by him, he began slowly descending from his original position in the darkness. He descended and then felt the cold floor on his face. Hiccup moved his arms, pushed up and was now in a standing pose. For some reason, the brunet was curious about the gleam of light he was still looking at; it would be a breath of fresh air to get some light into...wherever he was. He started to run after the ball of light, but it kept getting ahead of him by just a little bit._

_Hiccup huffed and gritted his teeth; here he was again, the slowpoke, the guy who was always late for everything. Well not today! He was gonna catch that ball of light if it was the last thing he does. Hiccup willed himself to move faster, which gave way to something unexpected; he was moving faster, and faster, he felt like a NASCAR car. He could feel it; he was about to reach the light._

_*WWWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHH*_

* * *

The brunet eyes of Jay "Hiccup" Haddock flew open in a matter of milliseconds as he rose up from a hospital bed and gasped for air, taking deep, frantic, hyperventilating like breaths while grasping onto his chest.

"Wh-what the hell?" Hiccup said, his voice hoarse from non-usage. He looked around his location and it looked...quite sci-fi. Sleek, Apple computers, an EKG that was all platinum, another computer that was almost as tall as the ceiling. Heck, if he wasn't so concerned about where the hell he was, he would be looking on in awe and giving a major compliment to whoever whipped this up.

"God, what happened last night?" And now Hiccup was sounding like a guy who had just experienced his first hangover, sans the feeling of nausea. He swung his legs over the hospital bed attempting to stand up and orient himself, but was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from seemingly nowhere. The voice in question was one that was cool, calm, and had what sounded like a British accent.

Hiccup jumped and pretty much fell from the bed onto the cold, hard floor. "Aaah, son of a bitch!" he yelled out, clutching on to his ankle carefully.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Well thanks for the newsflash, couldn't have come any sooner," the downed young man said, sarcasm tinging his every words and his eyes morphing into a scowl. He managed to rise up from the ground and actually stand up. "Look, can you just tell me where I am and what in God's name is going on?"

"I can see you're a man who's in a hurry. Very well then." And suddenly, Hiccup saw a huge metal door open up sideways incredibly slowly, revealing a man with dark, black hair in a ponytail, glasses, and a black shirt and pants. What was interesting, Hiccup noticed, was that he was in a wheelchair.

However, Hiccup recognized who the man was immediately. "Dr. Jude Hiddleston," he said, his voice carrying the awe of a little kid on Christmas.

The man, Hiddleston, smirked knowingly. "Yes, guilty as charged Mr. Haddock. Welcome back to the land of the living. You're in DREAM Labs right now."

Hiccup took off his hospital gown and looked around furiously for his shirt. "Well, that's interesting Dr. Hiddleston, but could you-"

"-Tell you what's going on? Gladly," Hiddleston finished. He wheeled over to Hiccup, placed his hands on his shoulders, and directed him toward a mirror. "You were struck by lightning and fell into a coma."

Hiccup viewed himself in the mirror and the results were, to say the least, pretty impressive. "So...lightning gave me abs?" he questioned oddly, bringing i a chuckle from the older scientist.

"Pretty much. It's strange though; your muscles should be atrophied, but your cells are in a constant, unusually rapid state of regeneration."

"Wait!" Hiccup interrupted. The question had been burning in the back of his mind. "How long was I out of it, Dr. Hiddleston?"

"Ten months Mr. Haddock. We thought you would never wake up."

"We?"

Hiddleston wheeled himself back to the door he entered from and gestured to Hiccup to come forward. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

_Down the halls of DREAM Labs_

"This is so unreal," Hiccup began, walking the same pace as Hiddleston was wheeling. "I never thought I would be here in DREAM Labs and meeting you face to face."

"Yeah, well I certainly went to great lengths to do it," Hiddleston said. His voice then grew serious. "DREAM Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a level 4 hazard zone."

"Level 4?"

"Hundreds of people died during the Great Wave, and many more were injured. Me among them, as you can tell," Hiddleston replied dryly. "But you were a special case. One of your friends actually had you released over to me."

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup said, knowing that the chubby guy was the most likely candidate.

"I believe that was name. During your stay at Berk General, there were reports of odd electrical outages with each instance that you went into cardiac arrest, which was a misdiagnosis. See, you weren't flatlining, your heart was beating at such a fast pace that the EKG couldn't register," the wheelchair bound scientist informed Hiccup.

As they continued walking around the halls, Hiccup looked to the side and spotted a perplexing sight: a cage with the bars destroyed and cut in half. He also spotted a license plate on the ground of the cage that read one word.

MORD'U (*)

Hiccup and Hiddleston walked further until they both stopped at a large opening in the downwards direction.

"Whoa, what happened?" Hiccup asked in concern. What he was staring at were the damaged remains of what looked a like a pretty high-tech machine.

Hiddleston removed his glasses and frowned at the damage. "Ten months ago, the DREAM Labs particle accelerator went online exactly as planned for forty five minutes. I had finally achieved my hopes and dreams in life, but then with a quick swipe, it was all taken away from me." His voice grew somber as he continued. "There was an accident; the electron volts became dangerously unstable and the ring under us popped, resulting in the explosion. The energy from the explosion created what we call the Great Wave and-"

"-the Wave somehow created a lightning bolt that struck me," Hiccup finished; it was all coming together for him now.

"Yes, of course Jay. But there is one perk in all of this mumbo jumbo," Hiddleston said, his voice carrying a hint of glee as he opened up another one of the side-winding doors. "You're not alone."

As he looked through the door, Hiccup saw more people that mostly looked around his age; a guy with white hair, blue sweater and a wooden staff, a girl with unbelievably long golden hair, another girl with fiery, curly hair, and two more girls: one of them was really a fan of blue as she had on a blue dress with platinum blonde hair in a braid, and another redhead who had twin braids.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? I didn't get into their backstories for the others this chapter, but it will happen?**

**(*) Foreshadowing anyone? :)**


	3. Meetings and Discoveries

**Hello everyone, TheSenjuMan here for a quick announcement.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for supporting this fic, I didn't think it would get much followers from this, so I thank you again. Also, fics like this take time, so there may be some schedule slips; keep in mind, these aren't pre-written and then edited, I'm making this up as I go along, so bear with me people!**

**So, here is another chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Previously on How to be a Hero**

_"Yes, of course Jay. But there is one perk in all of this mumbo jumbo," Hiddleston said, his voice carrying a hint of glee as he opened up another one of the side-winding doors. "You're not alone."_

_As he looked through the door, Hiccup saw more people that mostly looked around his age; a guy with white hair, blue sweater and a wooden staff, a girl with unbelievably long golden hair, another girl with fiery, curly hair, and two more girls: one of them was really a fan of blue as she had on a blue dress with platinum blonde hair in a braid, and another redhead who had twin braids._

* * *

"Not alone?" Hiccup said, his voice slightly getting higher. "Wait-what do you mean not alone?"

"The people you see in front of you were also victims of the Great Wave, Hiccup. Some of them-"

"Victims?!" the fiery curly redhead shouted. Her voice had a strange accent to it-Scottish maybe? "I aem nae a victim of anythin'!"

Dr. Hiddleston pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Merida, please."

Hiccup looked between Hiddleston and everyone else; his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "I've asked this once and I'll say it again: what is happening? What is going on?"

"Wait, you're the guy that was struck by lightning?" the male in the blue sweater said, astonished by the fact. He smirked at Hiccup and raised an eyebrow. "It takes a special kind of tough to survive that shit."

"Yes, I do believe introductions are in place," Hiddleston snarked. "I'll leave you kiddies alone." And with that, he wheeled out of the room.

Hiccup turned and saw all five pairs of eyes on him; it was awkeward to say the least since he wasn't much used to this kind of attention, especially after waking up from a 10 month coma. He smiled crookedly and waved. "Uh, hi there?"

"Sup. Name's Jack. Jack Overland," the white haired male said, extending his right hand since his left was occupied by some sort of wooden staff. As soon as Hiccup took the hand, Jack gained a mischievous smirk on his face; for some odd reason, his hand was starting to go numb and there was a tinge of...cold.

Hiccup looked down and couldn't believe it; his hand was encased in ice. His reaction was very cool and collected for someone like himself.

He shrieked and pulled his hand away. "AAHHH, Oh God! Oh God! Oh sweet Jesus!"

Jack burst out laughing at the effectiveness of his prank; he had been perfecting it since he figured out how to unleash his ice. "Hahaha-oh wow, I-I can't-I can't believe it actually worked. Hahahaha!" He continued laughing at Hiccup's situation until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "Owww!"

"Why must you indulge in such immature antics Overland?" the girl in the blue dress said, scolding him.

"I thought it would be funny," Jack pouted as he rubbed his head.

Hiccup meanwhile was on the other side of the room, frantically bashing his frozen (**no references intended**) hand against the wall. He worked at it until the ice completely cracked and fell off. Afterwards, he began shaking his hand to get some sensation back in it.

"Well that went well. You know, when most people make a first impression, freezing someone's hand usually isn't involved," the brunet said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The blue dress girl moved toward Hiccup; when Hiccup surveyed her, she looked to be almost at eye-level with him, about 5'9 or 5'10. "You're going to have to excuse Jack, he can be quite childish at times."

"Tch, you think?"

"My name is Elsa Summers and yes, something weird is going on. Something out of the ordinary," she said, her voice cool and serene. It was like listening to a river flowing at night.

"Well, I'm Jay. Jay Horrendous Haddock, or as my friends call me, Hiccup, so I guess you could call me that too."

The red haired girl snorted in amusement. "Hiccup, really? Ya must be really fun at parties."

The brunet young man rolled his eyes; if he had a nickel every time someone made fun of his nickname. "What a nice girl, great first impression," Hiccup began. "Is the _Braveheart_ way of talking still a thing? That's a shame."

"Wow, i dinnae know it was dated reference day, people celebrate that?" The redhead shook her head and looked back at Hiccup. "Anyways, me name's Merida. Merida Macdonald."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I guess," the lanky male responded.

Hiccup walked back to the other side of the side of the room, where he was damn near assaulted by the blonde, green eyed girl. "Helloooo."

"Um hi-"

"I'm Rapunzel, it's soooo nice to meet you, I like meeting other people, you like meeting other people? I sure do! So you were struck by lightning and lived, that's so cool! How do you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. You're uh, kind of overwhelming me right now."

Rapunzel smiled awkwardly at Hiccup's declaration of uncomfortable-ness. "Sorry. It's just-I can kinda get jumpy at times, you know?"

"Don't worry Hiccups, Goldilocks has a tendency to do that to everyone," Jack commented.

"What did I tell you about calling me Goldilocks, Jack?"

"Same thing you tell me every time, sweetums."

Hiccup moved onward and saw the twin braids girl sitting and looking up at him with surprisingly big green eyes. "Hey there."

"Uh, hi?"

"I'm Anna, nice to meet ya! You already saw my big sis Elsa," she said, her voice climbing up in volume at the end of her introduction.

"Hiccup. Cool to meet you too I guess?"

"Struck by lightning huh? Interesting," Anna said, her voice moving to an astonished whisper.

"I know right. One tough guy, aren't ya Hiccups?" Jack spoke up.

"Alright, everybody, intros are nice, but I've got to know one thing: what the hell is going on?!" the brunet male nearly yelled. "I mean, first I'm struck by lightning, then I'm in an admittedly awesome science lab, and now-now I'm having my hands frozen by a-what is going on people?!"

Merida looked toward everyone else around her. "Should we do it?"

"Merida, you already saw his reaction at Jack's prank," Elsa started, giving a little annoyed glance at the male in question. "Just imagine how he'll flip-"

"Oh come on Elsa! It'll be fun!" Anna interjected, a radiant smile on her face.

"Fun?! Haven't you been listening to me? Remember, we have to conceal it-"

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Snow Angel," Jack said, interrupting. "Anna's got a point."

"Besides, he's in the same situation as us, so why not?" Rapunzel shrugged. "He may have been changed too."

"Changed?" Hiccup said in confusion. "Ok, what are you talking about?"

Merida sighed in resignation. "Everybody move back some," she said. As the others complied with her request, she closed her eyes and began focusing, tuning out the world around her. When she opened her eyes, Hiccup noticed something about about the air around her; it was tinging, wavy, and he started to feel heat emanating from her. As he felt the heat, he saw flames spiraling around Merida; soon, the redhead made the flames dispense, and all Hiccup could do was look on with wide, comically bulging eyes.

"What the fuck?" the green eyed male whispered.

"Och, guessin' the good doctor left that un out, dinnt he?"

Hiccup continued to stare at Merida in complete, utter bewilderment. "Y-you...you just-how did you-WHAT?!"

"If you think that's cool, check it," Jack said, his voice smug. He extended his hands out and started shooting ice from his palms, and when he grabbed his staff, ice blasts were being expelled from there. "So, am I awesome or what?"

"Oh that's child's play Jack, I'll show you a real display of ice," Elsa said proudly. The platinum blonde, tall woman blasted the floor with ice until her final result was done; it was a life sized ice sculpture of her. She smiled at what her abilities conjured up,

"Showoff," Jack pouted, crossing his arms.

Anna decided to demonstrate her abilities too; she began twirling her arms through the air, almost moving hypnotically, until water surrounded her hands and was permeating through the air. "Eeeeee!" Anna squealed. "So cool!"

"Hmm, you know, I think that sculpture would better over there. Elsa, could you move please?" Rapunzel said. Hiccup had no idea what she was talking about until he witnessed it for himself; she pointed her finger at the ice sculpture and Hiccup saw her levitate the thing and move it to the left, without so much as touching it. "Yeah, that's better."

"So now you know about our little gifts, Hiccup," Elsa said, a concerned look on her up until now stoic face. "What do you think? Are you scared of us?"

Hiccup removed the astonished look from his face and attempted to replace it with a blank, focused look. "If not pissing yourself in utter fear counts as not being afraid, then I'm not afraid. No scratch that, I'm extremely not afraid!"

"Den why's ya voice so high?" Merida snarked.

"Anyways, um, I'm glad I met all of you, really I am. But I-I have to go. Gotta see the outside world, you know?" Was Hiccup's farewell as he started walking the opposite way of how he came. He quickly went back for the others for one last tidbit.

"When you see Dr. Hiddleston again, can you tell him I kept the sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, whatever," Jack said, watching Hiccup leave again. As soon as he was gone, Jack smirked toward everyone else. "I don't know about you guys, but I've got a new pranking victim," he sing-songed.

"He seems nice," Elsa said. "Awkward yes, but he's nice. What about you Merida?"

"He's a toothpick," were Merida's kind, complimenting words.

"He's fine with me," Rapunzel chipped in.

"He's pretty cute," Anna added with a blush on her face. "But do you really think he was changed, like us?"

"There is something up with him though," Jack announced. "When I felt his hand, it was so weird; it-his pulse was wicked fast. I'm not talking about normal fast; his pulse was like an insanely fast drum solo."

* * *

Hiccup Haddock walked along the streets of the city, his mind completely boggled down by the events he just saw; it was impossible. Two people with ice powers, one fire girl, another water, and a telekinetic? The young man had no idea how to take these events in. He tried to convince himself that he was merely dreaming, but on the way out of DREAM Labs he pinched himself and it hurt like a son of a bitch, so that possibility was ruled out. But still-he couldn't even properly fathom what he just saw.

'And look, it isn't even noon yet,' he joked, looking down at his Samsung Galaxy S4.

There were so many questions rolling, more like rocketing through his brain; like how did they get their powers exactly? Did the Great Wave affect more people than them? What would happen if the government found out about this? But the most important question that was rocketing through his head was:

Was he changed?

Well, he didn't really look or notice anything different about himself; he imagined that Merida girl (she was so snarky) must have been so hot body temperature wise, or with that Jack guy, he probably must be so cold or something...

*SCREEEEEECCCHHHH*

Hiccup had no time to react as an incoming car was too late in trying to stop; apparently, he had been focused on his thoughts so much that he tuned the entire moving world around him. What was crazy was that Hiccup was not run over nor was any impact made with the car; when he turned to look at it, it-it was...

The car that was about to send him to another trip to the hospital was moving very slow, like when you put on the slow-mo option on a DVD. When Hiccup looked around him, everyone else on these crowded sidewalks were moving damn near at a snail's pace. The brunet took this as his chance to quickly move to the other side of the sidewalk for safety. When he resumed his walking, everything around him sped back up to its normal pace.

'The hell?' Hiccup thought to himself as he trekked home to his apartment. He wasn't paying attention as some guy bumped into him.

"Watch it asshole!"

"Whatever," Hiccup responded. "Douche." He put his hands in his pockets but noticed that the right one was empty.

The bastard that ran into him pickpocketed him and took his wallet. Hiccup turned around and was glad he wasn't too late as he saw the guy running down the street. "Hey! Hey you! Get back here," he yelled as he ran after him picking up more speed every second he ran.

But then Hiccup noticed that something was off; he was usually not the fastest runner around, or physically adept at anything strenuous, so it came as a surprise when he caught up with the pickpocket. What came as a bigger surprise was that he completely ran past him, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. Hiccup had no idea what to do, so he just continued running; it was like he had all of this pent up energy from being in a coma, and he only wanted to keep running, as fast as possible. Cutting corners, zig-zagging around cars, all the while leaving behind a gust of strong wind. "AAAHHHH, oh what do I do?! What do I do?! Come on man, what do I do?!" He just continued running at a breakneck speed, even down major freeways. He diverted himself away from the freeways and was now on open land, where he tried to carefully will himself to stop.

The key word being _tried_. As Hiccup attempted to stop, he unintentionally tripped on something and went skidding across the dirt, landing on his back. The brunet spat out dirt as he was trying to comprehend what just happened; he tried to stop a pickpocket, ran past him, and now was about 150 miles away from where he was supposed to be.

The only thing Hiccup Haddock had to say about this was: "Good Lord."

* * *

**Yaayy! We meet the other characters and Hiccup discovers his cool powers. Please feel free to leave ideas in the reviews section. I'm gonna need them.**


	4. The Fastest Man Alive

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of How to Be a Hero. I've gotten three more reviews in the past hours and I just want to say this: about the pairings, it'll be a surprise. I won't up and say who our speedster will be with, you'll just have to see for yourselves.**

**Something else I wanted to point out: it is kind of X-Men-esque isn't it? I wasn't going for that, but hey, it's all good. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on How to be a Hero**

_As Hiccup attempted to stop, he unintentionally tripped on something and went skidding across the dirt, landing on his back. The brunet spat out dirt as he was trying to comprehend what just happened; he tried to stop a pickpocket, ran past him, and now was about 150 miles away from where he was supposed to be._

_The only thing Hiccup Haddock had to say about this was: "Good Lord."_

* * *

Hiccup ran his right hand through his hair frantically as he attempted to make sense of what was going on. After being pickpocketed, he ran after the guy, and then somehow managed to run 150 miles away from where he was previously. For good reason, it didn't make sense to him, but then again, most things in life don't make much sense; especially-

"Ok, that did not just happen. I just ran really, really, really fast? Yeah, I'm dreaming that's it, I'm just dreaming," he rambled to himself. In order to test out the dream theory, he pinched himself on the arm for good measure. "Owww! Ok, not dreaming. Not dreaming at all. Totally real."

Hiccup dusted his left hand off on his pants and noticed that his left hand was vibrating at an insanely fast speed; it looked like it was blurring. As he gripped onto his left hand, it started stopping and vibrating sporadically.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Hiccup whispered in slight fear. He looked up and around and saw that there was no one else around him in the barren space of land he was standing on. Hiccup, wanting to make sure, 100 percent sure, that everything happening was real, decided to run again. The brunet left behind a dust cloud behind as he zoomed away from his previous position. He could feel the wind, quite strong in fact, brushing against his face as he ran like a bat out of hell. Hiccup looked around him as he ran and saw that he was now in a place full of trees and other types of wildlife, reptiles to be exact. 'The Amazon? That's a new one,' he thought to himself; the reptiles he were seeing moved in slow motion like that crowd of people back in Berk.

Hiccup cut corners, zig-zagged, and slid around while he continued rocketing around seemingly the globe; some of the other things he saw during his trek were the Great Wall of China, Stonehenge, and the Eiffel Tower among some of them.

Zipping around another corner, Hiccup wasn't able to stop himself from running into a wooden building somewhere in Zimbabwe; he crashed and landed on his face. Lifting himself up, Hiccup dusted himself off as a crowd of people surrounded him and had strange, astonished looks on their faces.

"What? You never seen someone run into a building before?" the brunet male asked sarcastically. He was met with even more confused looks as he maneuvered through the wreckage. "Guess not. Uh, if you can understand me, sorry about...what just happened. Yeah, sorry." At his statement, he smiled awkwardly at everyone staring at him strangely. Hiccup took out his phone and read the time.

11:51

'Whoa,' he thought to himself; it hadn't even been five minutes since he ran from the open pastures in Berk. He looked straight ahead and zipped off, once again leaving behind a dust cloud.

"Hiddleston and the others have got to see this for themselves," Hiccup said, concerned about his condition. So many questions were rocketing through his head: was this temporary or permanent? Was this going to kill him? How could he control it? But the most important question was could he trust anyone with his little development?

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**7:30 p.m.**

_In local news, it seems that there is a rising trend in bank robberies where witnesses have reported seeing what they have described as lightning storms either around or inside the banks. The composite sketch shown looks to resemble Alvin Hammill, a serial thief known for getting away with large sums of cash..._

"It's odd isn't it?" Dr. Hiddleston said. "Second robbery this month, a freak electrical disturbance accompanies it."

"Sounds like one o' dem weird mysteries Anna is obsessed with," Merida commented, smirking.

"I am not obsessed," the aforementioned girl protested.

"Guess you don't pay attention to your blog," Jack added sarcastically.

Anna pouted at the gall of them calling her obsessed. "I'm not obsessed. Am I obsessed Elsa?"

The platinum blonde's response was to smile and laugh awkwardly. "W-well, I mean, you do watch those paranormal shows an awful lot."

"See? Even your hotter sister agrees," Jack spoke up, sending a flirty smile to Elsa, who rolled her eyes in response. He's been hitting on her an awful lot ever since they both met.

"Come on guys, even if Anna's interests and weird and creepy, we shouldn't judge her because of it," Rapunzel reasoned. "Everyone's got their quirks."

"Thank you Punzie-hey!" Anna responded, offended at the middle part. "Oh forget you people."

Everyone soon heard a loud bang erupt out of no where, startling Jack, Anna, and Rapunzel. "What the hell was that?" Jack said, his heart pounding.

Dr. Hiddleston pressed a button and on the TV was the surveillance footage of Hiccup rubbing his head in pain. "Open up! Owww! Fuck! Something's happening to me!"

Hiddleston looked toward everyone else. "Anyone going to get that?"

"I got it!" Anna spoke quickly, causing the others to look at her oddly. "What? It's only the nice thing to do."

"Yeah, nice ye say," Merida replied, her voice implying something different.

Anna blushed at hearing the implying nature of her voice and went to open the entrance doors for Hiccup. Upon seeing his worried face, she immediately became concerned. "Um, cutie-er, I mean, Hiccup? What happened to you?"

"That's what I'm trying to get in to do soifyoucouldletmeinI'llbriefeveryoneonwhat's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there dude! I can't understand you!" Anna retorted back confusedly. To her, it was like Hiccup was on fast-forward. She motioned toward him to move ahead. "Come on, everyone's in the presentation room." Anna only felt a gust of wind blow by her as she saw that Hiccup wasn't there anymore. Baffled, she ran back to the presentation room.

Hiccup managed to stop as he saw everyone else in the presentation room. "Ah Mr. Haddock, what brings you back here?"

Hiccup took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. After a good 10 seconds, he decided to just come out with it.

"Ok,youknowhowtheysaidthatTheGreatWavechangedthemallWellitseemslikeI'vebeenchangedtooandIdon'tknowwhattodoaboutit,thisissofreaky,andsoscaryand-"

Hiddleston and the others in the room looked completely, utterly lost as Hiccup rambled on at an inhuman speed. "Um...what?" was all Jack Overland could say in response to hearing Hiccup's jumbled mess of words. "Anyone else get that?"

"Hiccup, slow yourself down and try again," Elsa advised firmly. "Now what was the first thing you said again?"

"What did I miss?" Anna blurted out as she finally caught up with Hiccup. "Wait, how did you do-how did you do that?"

Hiccup blushed a little bit and chuckled nervously. "Um, I guess this is one of those things I can't tell you and I have to show you."

"Show us what, Hiccup?" Rapunzel wondered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Watch this." In a split-second, Hiccup zipped around everyone else in a circle, with the wind blowing the girl's hair around.

Merida looked on with shocked eyes; so the Toothpick did have something up his sleeve after all, she thought. Jack held the same look except his thoughts were different; 'Ok, that is pretty cool. B-but not as cool as my ice,' he corrected. Punzie just kept looking on in awe at the scene before her.

'Whoa,' Elsa internalized; she's seen cars move incredibly fast, but never a person and never on this scale. She readjusted her braid so that it hung on her left shoulder.

"Uh, guys," Hiccup said, still zipping around. "I can't stop! Someone? Help! Seriously!"

"Rapunzel? Care to do the honors," Hiddleston said, seemingly not fazed by Hiccup's demonstration.

The green eyed blonde nodded and pointed her hands at the blur of Hiccup, who suddenly stopped on a dime and fell over as Rapunzel relinquished her hold on him.

"That's some power you have there Hiccup. When did you find out?" the handicapped scientist inquired.

The brunet stood up and re-oriented himself. "Just a little while after I left from here. I didn't even know what was going on, I thought I was dreaming or something."

"That. Was. So. Wicked," Anna said to Hiccup, smiling a big, glowing smile. "You gotta do that again!"

Hiddleston moved himself toward Hiccup. "This is nothing to take lightly Haddock. Now tomorrow I want you back here, no if, ands, or buts about it. I need to run tests on you; _we_ need to figure you out."

Hiccup's spine tingled at the scientist's grave words; while there was a part of him that wanted to vehemently refuse it and zip out of here, that part was overtaken by the more rational, sane part. He nodded at the words. "Oh, um, of course. But wait, wait-I mean, what'sgoingtohappentome?Isthisthingpermanent?Isthisgonnaaffectmybodyand-"

Hiddleston held up a hand to silence him. "You're rambling again, Hiccup. Do we have a deal?"

Hiccup nodded at him and waved at everyone else before speeding out of DREAM Labs, wanting the next day to come as soon as possible. He didn't know what to honestly think of his new tricks, but he was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

**McQueen Airways**

**9:30 a.m.**

"How's it fit?"

Dr. Hiddleston and the team were stationed on McQueen Airways, complete with DREAM Labs equipment and a trailer with the DREAM Labs emblem on it. Hiddleston figured that an airway would be the perfect place to test Hiccup's newfound super speed abilities. With all of the open space on the field, it was an ideal location.

Hiccup came walking out of the DREAM Labs trailer, blushing horribly; he was wearing a bright red leotard, black and red shoes, and the goofiest looking helmet anyone has ever seen. All in all, the get up was about as silly and stupid as you may think.

"It's a little snug," he snarked, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Jack and Merida were laughing their asses off at the sight of Hiccup, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna were all struggling to keep it together. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Oh don't worry Hiccup. You'll be moving so fast that no one else besides us will be able to see you," Hiddleston reassured. "Now, Anna! The sensors please."

Anna moved toward Hiccup, holding strange little mechanisms in her hands. She turned a bit red as she stared at how tight the outfit was on Hiccup's torso.

"What?" Hiccup said, feeling nervous at how Anna was looking at him.

"Huh? Oh-uh, nothing. Nothing," Anna replied quickly. She started putting the little apparatuses on Hiccup's body. "These are going to help us keep track of you and all your vital signs, heartbeat, brain activity, that sort of thing. And these," she paused, motioning toward two little gadgets shaped like lightning bolts, "are going to allow you to talk to us and vice-versa."

"Oh, um...cool I guess."

Anna placed the lightning bolt com devices on both sides of Hiccup's helmet and he moved toward the starting blocks.

"Now Hiccup," Dr. Hiddleston began, "while I am eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do advise restraint."

"That means don't run into or trip over anything Twinkle Toes," Jack said, a smirk on his face. For that remark, he earned an elbow to the side from Rapunzel.

"Oh hush, Jack."

"Restraint? Oh yeah, it's all good. Restraint is my middle name," Hiccup replied, getting into a starting position. He looked back at Hiddleston, making sure he and the others were ready for him to take off. Taking their silence as a yes, Hiccup took a deep breath and steeled himself before bursting off in a blur of red, making Anna fall back and Hiddleston roll back a bit.

Anna smiled at the sight of the blur as she stood up and moved to the monitors where the others were.

"Good Lord, how's he do it?" Merida wondered.

"That was...that was stunning," Elsa said, awe tainting her voice. "Look guys, he's already passed 250 miles per hour!"

"I have to admit, that is awesome!" Jack said, excitement in his voice. "Look, now Hiccup's around 400 miles. And still climbing."

"How has he not burst into flames yet?" asked Punzie.

As Hiccup was running, he could literally feel himself moving faster every second, seeing everything rushing in front of him, and the wind on his face. He smiled at what he was pulling off.

"WWWWHHHHOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" he cheered as he continued zipping all across the airways.

The others continued watching the surveillance footage and keeping track of his speed. "Hang on Hiccup! Hiccup, you're about to cause a-"

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

The others and Hiddleston covered there ears as a large sonic boom erupted from Hiccup's high velocity.

Upon hearing the sound, Hiccup lost the smile on his face as other thoughts started muddling throw his mind...

* * *

_Flashback: 8 years ago_

_"DAAAAAAADDD!" the younger Jay Haddock yelled, seeing a plume of black sand and horse-like figures destroy the area around the downed Stoic Haddock. The sand continued to rocket every where, flipping over the tables, shattering windows, and breaking the chandelier hanging from the ceiling._

_Hiccup extended his hand out and attempted to move toward his father, only to be knocked back by the plume of sand._

_"No! No, get back son! Please! don't let it touch you!" Stoic yelled at his son._

_Hiccup shielded his eyes from the sand that was flailing every where, not wanting to get it in his eyes. When he opened his eyes back up, he heard a loud booming sound and briefly saw a man with black hair and yellow eyes move in front of his father._

_"DAAAAADD! NO! NO!"_

* * *

Losing focus, Hiccup did not notice the large crowd of water bannisters until it was too late.

"Whhhoooaahhhh!" he yelled, running into them and spraying water everywhere. In the wreckage, Hiccup was desperately clutching his left wrist in pain. "Ahhh, sssss, oooooo, goddammit!" he cursed.

* * *

**There you go! My fourth chapter! Don't worry, next chapter, we see our first villain and backstories for some will be covered.**

**As always, please leave ideas in the reviews section. :)**


	5. A Story to Tell

**Another round of How To Be a Hero here! So now one of the characters' backstories will now be revealed and we get a glimpse at our first villain of the story.**

**To one of the reviewers: I'm not guaranteeing anything, but there may be a dark temptation for one of the characters that will have some intense consequences and confrontations. It'll happen later, that's for sure. And I've just come up with some arc words for this story:**

**#RunHiccupRun.**

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**12:00 p.m.**

Hiccup and Anna were at the big lunch table munching on some pizza; they didn't get to eat before Hiccup's big test run, so they decided to call in and get some chow down. For Anna, it was normal, but Hiccup was another story; he felt so empty after the big run, so he ate one complete box of pizza, but he still felt hungry. Hiddleston decided to do him a favor and order 5 large pizzas to satisfy the young man's newfound insatiable appetite.

"Ok Hiccup, you're just eating food, not participating in an eating contest," Anna snarked, unsettled by the brunet male's metabolism.

Hiccup put the two pieces of pizza that he was going to devour at the same time down. "Sorry, I-I don't know what's happening. Usually I don't feel so empty like this. But even after eating 3 whole large pizzas I'm still hungry."

"You should get some kind of world record at the pace you're eating."

"Heh. That'll be the day."

The entrance doors slid open as Hiddleston and the others starting putting various equipment away. "Rapunzel, could you move the sensory devices down the hall, to the left for me?"

"You got it," the blonde smiled as she levitated the boxes while walking.

"Oooh, is that pizza I smell?" Jack sing-songed, hovering over the pizza box. "Gimme some, now!"

"Well that's pretty rude," Elsa said, her voice holding the tone of a scolding mother. "You shouldn't act so eager for food Jack. Besides, didn't you just eat thirty minutes ago?"

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Mom!" Jack snarked. "But I want some more."

"Ya need to work on ya people skills Frosty," Merida responded, taking one of the pizzas for herself without even asking, her chomping audible to everyone around her. This prompted both Jack and Elsa to shake their heads at the fiery haired girl. 'Look who's talking,' the cryokinetic male thought.

Out of the blue, Anna grabbed Hiccup's wrist while her own hand was concentrated with water. "Um, Anna? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, uncertainty lacing his tone.

The twin braided girl blushed slightly, not wanting to appear creepy. "Oh, sorry. I was just checking for your injury. Back on the airways, when you fell, you had a pretty badly broken wrist, didn't you?"

"I did-wait, _had_?"

"Its healed already. Hiccup, that was less than three hours ago."

Hiccup's eyes were almost as wide as saucers as he looked at Anna. "How's that even possible?" He's heard of people who could heal fast, but to heal from a fractured wrist in less than three hours seemed inhuman.

"I-I don't know," Anna whispered. Her tone rising up in pitch as she said the words indicated that she was just as amazed as the brunet male in front of her was.

"That's actually pretty damn cool," Jack said, flashing a thumbs-up at Hiccup, who returned the gesture. "But seriously dude, you really need to learn how to stop."

"Thanks for bringing that up."

"Your healing factor is pretty outstanding Hiccup. Wish I could do that," Elsa admitted. The platinum blonde girl then gained a sly smirk on her face. "And Anna, you can let go of his hand now."

The green eyed redhead looked down and noticed that she was still clutching Hiccup's hand. The realization caused her to pull her hand away, her face red all the way. "Oh, uh, hehehehe, s-sorry Hiccup."

"No-no, it's-it's uh, it's all good. Little l-lapse in judgment, that's all. Yup," the new speedster replied, fumbling over his words. Merida noticed this and snorted at the two awkward young adults.

"Smooth, Toothpick. Very smooth."

"What happened out there Hiccup?" Dr. Hiddleston asked as he wheeled into the cafeteria area along with Rapunzel.

"Hey, it's Goldilocks and Professor X," Jack greeted. "You just missed a lot of sexual tension between Twinkle Toes and sweetums here."

"Tch, if ye could even call it tha," Merida added.

"Oh shut up! What do you mean what happened?" Hiccup replied.

"Something cause you to lose focus out there? At your speed, you would have been able to dodge those water bannisters."

Hiccup darted his eyes between everyone in the room, hesitant to say what was on his mind. 'No, no I have to,' he internalized. 'These people are just like me, I know I can trust them.'

He looked up at Hiddleston and decided to speak up. "I, um, I started remembering something." At seeing the scientists' face urging him to go on and everyone else around him sporting curious faces, Hiccup chose to get it over with. He inhaled the air around him sharply. "When I was ten years old, my father was murdered."

This got him somber, serious, blank faces from everyone near him, including Anna. "It-one night, I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and...and something just came into my house like a dust storm or something. I saw what looked like a giant, black ball of sand..." The last part prompted Dr. Hiddleston to take his glasses off and narrow his eyes. "...I saw these horse-like projections, I don't know how to describe it. But inside the ball of sand, I saw a man. My mom tried to get me away." Hiccup's voice started wavering as he continued on with the story. "I-I wanted to get to my dad when suddenly I...out of the blue, I was twenty blocks away from my house."

After hearing what the young man had said, everyone flashed looks of not sympathy, but pure genuine empathy, like they could feel and understand what he was going through. Anna placed one of her hands on Hiccup's shoulder. "And then what happened?" she responded.

Hiccup laughed bitterly as he kept going. "The cops, the shrinks, everyone I talked to about the incident told me what I saw was impossible." His voice lowered as he was about to pose the question. "But what if the man who killed my dad was like me?"

Hiddleston placed his glasses back on his face. "W-well, then I could say, unequivocally, that just like everyone here Hiccup, you are one of a kind."

Hiccup exhaled loudly as he finished the tale of his tragedy. "Now you know, guys."

Jack came over next to Hiccup. "Man, that shit was heavy. Never took you for someone with such a shitty past."

"Looks can be deceiving, Jack."

"But I understand how you feel completely, dude," the white-haired male added. "Some shitty stuff also happened to me once. I've lost someone too."

* * *

_Flashback: 10 months ago_

_"Come on Emma, you almost got it! You're about to make the goal!" a brown haired Jack Overland yelled, a big smile on his face. He and his little sister were outside on the frozen pond playing hockey. It was dark out, but Jack knew the place and knew that he could keep her safe_

_A young, brown haired girl of about 10 or 11 with ice skates and holding a hockey stick had a determined look on her face. "I'm gonna beat you Jackie! Just you watch!"_

_"Well, we'll see what happens. Now come on Emma! Last shot!" Jack yelled, waving his hands as he stood in front of the goal post._

_Emma moved her hockey stick toward the puck and swung it as hard as she could. Jack attempted to block it with his hands, but it was too swift and it made the net._

_"Gotcha!" Emma yelled, thrusting her arms up and down, a sign of joy._

_Jack skated around Emma and started going in circles around her, grabbing her hands and taking her with him. "You're getting so much better at this!"_

_"I know Jackie! Told you I would beat you!" The two siblings were skating all around the rink, making those white lines that one leaves when ice-skating. But then, something started to go wrong; as Jack and Emma continued ice skating, the lamps around the rink started blowing out one by one._

_"Um, Jackie? What's going on?" Emma asked, her voice wavering as darkness started filling the empty area._

_"I don't know. Look Emma, we have to get home, alright?"_

_"Ok-" Emma was cut off by a bright, flashing light that appeared miles behind her brother. She held her arms in front of her eyes due to the brightness._

_"Emma, what's wrong?" After posing the question, both siblings heard a large boom, which caused Jack to turn around to see what was happening. Not even 30 seconds later, the two were sent flying back by an unusually large shockwave. However, the wave also cracked and ruptured the ice rink, which meant that the two siblings ended up being knocked into the freezing water below._

* * *

"Anyways, I'm sure you're all emotionally exhausted from tragic pasts and whatnot, so I'll give you some freedom for right now. But we need to be back for more tests Hiccup," Hiddleston finalized, wheeling out of the room.

The others looked among themselves to find out what to say next. Rapunzel chose to spoke up. "Um...so yeah. Anyone else doing anything today? Or you guys just wanna stick around."

"Nah, there's stuff I wanna do," Jack said. He turned toward the tall, platinum blonde girl. "Maybe you could come along too Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be extremely busy doing...girl stuff Jack."

"Awww!"

Anna turned toward Hiccup. "Look Hiccup, I know you didn't want to talk about what happened before-"

"I know. Please Anna, don't remind me," Hiccup said, his voice lowered and bitter.

"Hey, do-do you wanna hang out with me right now? I think I know a place that'll cheer you up."

The green eyed male's lips widened slightly in a light smile. "I think I'd like that." Anna smiled right back at him.

* * *

**Berk**

**Berk National Bank**

**12:14 p.m.**

The Berk National Bank was full of men and women hustling around, dropping things, and bumping into people, trying to get their next paycheck deposited or cashed. One of them, a big, large pale man with brown hair and a long scraggly beard, complete with a hat covering his eyes, grabbed a pen and took one of the checks on the table. He moved the pen wildly as he scribbled quickly. He soon walked up to one of the windows.

The person at the window was a woman with wrinkled skin and gray hair. She smiled at the man. "Well hello there sir, how may I help you?" The man slid the check under the window. The woman placed her glasses on and read what was on the small slip of paper.

" 'This is a robbery'," the woman at the window said. "Sir, is this some kind of joke?!"

The man looked up at the woman, tilting his hat up to look at her completely. He smirked an evil smirk. "You tell me."

The bearded man took one step back, raised his arms and inhaled deeply. His eyes soon enough glowed a light, bright blue. Everyone else in the lines waiting looked at the man with baffled, confused faces until they witnessed what was to come shortly after; crackling electricity soon surrounded the man, with the added effect of making electricity jump from one of the lamp posts in the bank to another.

The man smiled a toothy smile as he surveyed the frightened populace of people in the bank.

* * *

**There you go; one of the character's back stories was revealed, and now we see our first villain.**

**I was originally going to do all of the back stories in this chapter, but that would have been one big case of Info Dumping.**

**Please leave more ideas in the review box!**

**#RunHiccupRun**


	6. Shock to the System

**Hello everyone! Here for another chapter!**

**I haven't really gotten any reviews for chapter five of this story, so if you guys could be nice and leave a few, I would appreciate it. I don't want to sound like a greedy bastard, but I love reviews a lot for my stories; it's what keeps me going!**

* * *

_Previously on How To be a Hero_

_" 'This is a robbery'," the woman at the window said. "Sir, is this some kind of joke?!"_

_The man looked up at the woman, tilting his hat up to look at her completely. He smirked an evil smirk. "You tell me."_

_The bearded man took one step back, raised his arms and inhaled deeply. His eyes soon enough glowed a light, bright blue. Everyone else in the lines waiting looked at the man with baffled, confused faces until they witnessed what was to come shortly after; crackling electricity soon surrounded the man, with the added effect of making electricity jump from one of the lamp posts in the bank to another._

_The man smiled a toothy smile as he surveyed the frightened populace of people in the bank._

* * *

**Jeff's Comics**

**Berk**

**1:11 p.m.**

"I have to admit it Anna, this is kind of cool."

Hiccup and Anna were currently traversing around in a quite large comic book store, one that had a ground section which had an escalator that led to a higher floor. It was not a busy day in the store; only a handful of people were present, including the two young adults, so they didn't have to worry about a big line or anything of the sort.

The girl with the braided pigtails looked over at Hiccup and smiled. " I know, right? Loads and loads of comics for our pleasure!"

"And I can relate to these people. Sort of. Except for those X-Men guys; they act like total dicks," Hiccup added.

Anna walked to the right and looked in a section of the books labeled D.C. and saw a comic that was bright, colorful, and caught her attention. "Ooh, Hiccup, you should check this one out."

"What is it?"

"Come on over and see." Hiccup walked to the section where Anna was at, narrowly avoiding a step ladder that some jerk left on the floor. He stood next to the girl who had a big smile on her face and took the comic from her. He flipped through the pages of the short book, glimpsing at the characters inside of said pages. The main character of the book was a red-suited man who had the ability to move at super fast speeds, something that resonated with the brunet male. Hiccup closed the book and kept it at the side.

"How did you know that I would like this book?"

Anna looked around, her eyes carrying a deceiving innocence. "I had a feeling," she sing-songed.

"You're hiding something. And I've gotta figure it out," Hiccup said, his voice at a joking tone.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and walked in front of Hiccup. "So, wanna get it?"

"Damn right I wanna get it. This 'Flash' guy sounds cool!"

"He kinda reminds me of you Hiccup. Aside from the, um, little quirks he has," Anna replied in a whispered voice; they were both in a public place with other people, and she didn't want to reveal anything about the Great Wave or its side effects.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Anna. "Sure he does. Anyplace else you wanna go."

"I could use a soda, or energy drink or something. Anything with caffeine in it. But none for you!"

* * *

**Under the Berk overpass**

**1:20 p.m.**

Hiccup and Anna were walking side by side, not quite on the sidewalk but not fully on the street either. There were no sounds among them as they walked together.

Anna looked over at the brunet male and surveyed him; like she said after she met him, he was pretty cute. What with that brown hair, those green eyes, and that tall frame. Hiccup was also a really nice guy, a little on the awkward side, but still really nice.

Hiccup was having similar thoughts about the short redhead; he still didn't know what to think about her. Sure she was bright and enthusiastic, but what if she didn't really like him for who he was. What if she was just as superficial as other girls out there? There was also a part of Hiccup that felt incredibly insecure and feeling like he wasn't good enough for her.

"You really think we could do it?"

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of the girl walking next to him. "Do what?" he inquired.

"Do...well, you know, um, like-like what they do in the comics!"

"What, exactly?"

"Like, you know, fighting off bad guys and saving people and going on awesome adventures!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in disbelief at what Anna was going on about. "Anna, you know life isn't a comic book."

"Well you can break the sound barrier and I can control water, so maybe life and its rules are a bit flexible," she replied. Anna gained a dreamy smile on her face as she continued. "But still, wouldn't you want to go on cool adventures and stop bad guys, Hiccup?"

"Honestly, I don't-" was all Hiccup got out before he was interrupted by a loud, revving sound coming their way. Hiccup and Anna turned around to see a black Mustang rocketing toward them both, swerving in the process. Hiccup's perception went into overdrive as the Mustang slowed down to his eyes; seeing this opportunity, he grabbed Anna and threw her and himself out of the way.

Hiccup looked back up and the Mustang, still going in slo-mo to his eyes; he caught sight of the person driving the car. He was a pale, long haired, scraggly-bearded man with a scowl on his face. Hiccup recognized the man immediately; it was that guy in the news that Anna had told him about before his first test run.

Standing up, Hiccup shuffled his feet and took off after the black Mustang.

Anna, sitting up with her right hand on her chest, looked around but saw no sign of the brunet. "Hiccup? Hiccup!" she called out.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was running fast after the black Mustang, seeing everything in slow motion, including construction work, pedestrians, and other cars driving in the streets. 'Come on Hamill, where are you?' he thought to himself, feeling the breeze on his face. He surveyed the area around him at super speed and managed to pick out the black Mustang speeding at the side in front of him. 'Gotcha!' He sped up and moved to the right of the car, and at the precise moment, he rammed himself next to it and was now inside the car.

Alvin looked over to the side and saw Hiccup next to him in the passenger's seat. Turning back to the road, he moved his hand to get the gun out of his pocket. Hiccup, seeing this in slow-mo, did the only thing he could: take the steering wheel, and move it quickly to the right.

The sudden intrusion of Hiccup moving the steering wheel, combined with the speed the Mustang was going at, caused the car to flip over, even managing to go slightly in mid-air. The car slammed back onto the ground upside down, denting the roof and shattering the glass windshield; pieces of glass flew everywhere.

Hiccup broke down the right side door of the car as he crawled out, bleeding a little bit from the forehead. "Oooohhh, ahhhh, shit!" he groaned. He looked up and saw Alvin without a scratch, walking around and shaking his arms out a little bit.

"Hey! Hamill!" Hiccup shouted, lifting himself from off the glass covered ground.

The bearded, pale man turned back to look at the one who shouted his name out. He took one look at Hiccup and smirked darkly.

"You gonna stop me, little boy?" he mocked. "Please."

Hiccup watched as Alvin raised his arm up and soon, electricity was dancing around him. Because Alvin was standing in the middle of an intersection, cars that were coming put on their brakes too harshly, causing other cars behind them to ram in the back and some of them even piled up, and went flying.

Alvin continued charging electricity and then attempted to hit Hiccup with a bolt. His adrenaline rushing, Hiccup managed to evade the oncoming stream of energy, but at a cost; as Hiccup tumbled down to the grass, he saw the bolt hit other cars, causing them to explode greatly. 'Oh no,' he realized. 'No, no there could be people in there!'

Hiccup stood back up and charged at Alvin, who shot a bolt at Hiccup and made him trip and fall into one of the damaged cars.

"You really think you can stop me! You?! A runt!" Alvin bragged to the heavens.

Hiccup was on the ground groaning as he heard the insulting words; however, a new voice emerged from the chaos. "Hiccup? Hiccup?!"

"Anna," the brunet male said to himself. "Anna, get back!"

The redhaired, pigtailed girl managed to spot Hiccup. "Are you okay?! What the hell is going on?" she questioned, looking at all of the damages and blown up, on-fire cars.

"Just get back! He could hurt you!"

"Who?"

Hiccup got up and sped toward Anna, who was standing on the sidewalk. "It's that Hamill guy!"

Anna looked over and saw said man with electricity dancing all around him. "Oh my God! What do we do?" She turned her head and her eyes darted frantically, trying to find something to fight the man with. "I got an idea!" Anna declared.

"Anna, we have to get out of here!"

"I think I can fight him off Hiccup! Or at least try to." She spotted a fire hydrant on the other side of the sidewalk. Reacting quickly, she ran over to the other side with Hiccup following along. She pointed her hands toward the hydrant and focused her energy, which resulted in the structure flying upward because of the strong water pressure. Anna took control of the sprouting water and focused on Alvin.

"Hey you! Hey!" Anna yelled. She saw the electric man turn toward her. She motioned her hands toward Alvin and moved her hands in a shoving motion, which made the water zip toward Alvin. Alvin, reacting at the sight, quickly put up an electrical field, which was sprayed with water and started sparkling out of control.

"Water and electricity, of course," Hiccup realized.

Alvin's electrical field couldn't stand up against the onslaught of the powerful water jet, so he dispelled it and moved out of the way. Anna was still using the water jet to try and spray Alvin, hoping that would slow him down. Standing on top of a car, he shot a stream of electricity at one of the cars that Anna was near, which exploded a few seconds after impact. The explosion released debris that spread all over; one of those debris managed to strike Anna's arm.

"AAAAAHHHH, Oh God!" she yelled, holding her arm that was now bleeding from a gash.

Hiccup sped toward Anna. "Come on Anna, we have to go!"

Anna winced at the gash on her arm. "But Hiccup-"

"We have to go! You're injured, I'm injured, let's go!" Anna nodded and hopped on Hiccup's back, allowing the brunet male to zip off.

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**2:01 p.m.**

"We weren't the only people affected by the atom-smasher thingy were we?!"

Anna's angry words filled the main room of DREAM Labs as Hiddleston looked toward Rapunzel, Jack, Merida and Elsa, who in turned looked perturbed at the words.

"Anna, why the an-"

Hiccup, after placing Anna down gently on a table, stomped toward Hiddleston and pointed at him. "You told me the city was safe now, that there was _no_ residual energy!" Hiccup ranted. "But that's not true so what really happened that night?! I want the truth!"

Dr. Hiddleston looked down, his lips pursed and his eyebrows knitted together and proceeded to press a few buttons on his wheelchair keyboard. He looked back up at Hiccup. "Well, as you know, the accelerator went active, I felt like a bloody hero and then," he held out, sliding his hands on the keypad, "something went wrong. Look behind you Hiccup."

The brunet male turned around and saw a projection of the particle accelerator, showing the internal workings. "The dimensional barrier ruptured, which unleashed unknown energies into our world. Things like anti-matter, dark energy, X-elements and the like."

As Hiccup watched the projection of the particle accelerator explosion, he took in the last of what the scientist said. "Wait, hold the phone, all those things are theoretical."

"And pray tell Hiccup, how exactly theoretical are you and everyone else in this room," Hiddleston retorted, dismissing Hiccup's arbitrary skepticism.

Hiccup remained silent as he turned back around and watched the projection. "I mapped the dispersion of energy around and throughout the five big cities but there's no telling of who...or what was affected. Throughout those ten months, I had been searching for other meta-humans like you."

"Meta-humans?" Hiccup said, baffled.

"Tha's wha we've been callin' 'em," Merida spoke up. "Pretty cool name if ya ask me."

Anna, still clutching her arm, stood up, moved to the center of the room, and decided to speak what was on her mind. "Me and Hiccup saw one today! You guys remember him from the news! Alvin Hamill; the bank robber guy! He can control electricity!"

"Whoa! This just keeps getting cooler!" Jack said, awe evident in his voice.

"This is _not_ cool, Jack!" Hiccup nearly shouted. "People have died!"

At hearing what Hiccup said last, Jack lost the smile on his face and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, man. I didn't know."

"What's wrong with your arm?" Elsa spoke, moving toward her younger sister, who only moved back.

"Nothing Els-" was all Anna got out before Elsa clutched her arm. The redhaired girl hissed in pain as Elsa looked at the sight of the gash on Anna's arm. At seeing the sight, the 5'10 platinum blonde stared toward Hiccup, a scowl etched on her face.

"You got my sister hurt?!"

"Uh, no lis-"

"No, you listen here Hiccup!" Elsa began, poking Hiccup's chest harshly. "How in the hell could you think that putting my sister in danger was a good idea!"

"Look, El-"

"You said it yourself! People have died, that means so could you and Anna! How could you do such a thing?!"

"Hey, hold on there! Don't you dare try to pin that shit on me!"

"Who else can I pin it on!"

"You don't know the whole story! You weren't there, Elsa!"

As the two young adults kept going back and forth, Rapunzel stood up and placed herself between them. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Hiccup and Elsa were both breathing heavily, the platinum blonde sporting blue, cold eyes. "Look, we can't be fighting among ourselves at a time like this! So cool it, alright! Just chill it!"

Hiccup moved away from Elsa and concentrated on Hiddleston. "Alvin must have gotten his powers the same way we did. From the Great Wave. He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

"Hiccup, that's a job for the police," Hiddleston replied.

"They can't do it. They can't go up against people like him."

"Oh, and you think you can?"

Hiccup glared at the handicapped scientist. "You're responsible for this! For Alvin."

"What's important is you," Hiddleston said sternly, maintaining composure. "After the explosion, I lost everything; my company, my reputation, I lost my _freedom,_ and then you Hiccup, could move at super speed and heal from a broken wrist in two hours, you Elsa, you and Jack could control ice, Merida could make fire, Anna could create water, and Rapunzel's telekinesis. Buried deep within all of you are scientific breakthroughs, genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, and we can't risk any of that because you want to go out and be a _bloody_ hero!"

Hiddleston motioned toward Hiccup. "You're not a hero Hiccup. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning."

Hiccup continued to glare at everything around him as he took in Hiddleston's words. He couldn't believe it; no one stepping forth to help him stop a madman who could be out there killing people right now. Shaking his head at everyone present, Hiccup turned toward the door and sped out of DREAM Labs.

* * *

**The outskirts of Berk**

**3:01 p.m.**

Hiccup was running along the road as fast as he could, still remembering how no one would come to his defense, no one would help him stop a dangerous. But why, though? Were they afraid of what would happen? Did they not believe him? They should have; he and Anna saw it for themselves. And when Elsa yelled at him...

His heart sank as he recalled the argument between them. She had no right to blame him for what happened, and yet there was a part of Hiccup that argued that maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't a hero at all...

Tears came to Hiccup's eyes as he flashed back to a certain night.

* * *

_Flashback: 8 years ago_

_It was late at night when young Jay Haddock ran through the dark streets. Just an hour ago, he witnessed something happen to his dad that he couldn't put into words. The cold ran thought Jay's skin like ripples, his arms covered in goosebumps as he caught sight of his house._

_There were an army of police cars and paramedics as he ran to his house, narrowly avoiding a group of people walking all throughout the area of his house. What he saw next perturbed him._

_"I didn't do this! I swear to God, I didn't do this!" came the voice of Valka Haddock as she was being dragged away from the house by two police officers. As she was being dragged away, she caught a glimpse of Jay._

_"Mom?"_

_"Don't go in the house Jay! Stay away!" Valka warned. "What's gonna happen to my son?!" Jay continued watching his mother, then she was eventually shoved against the police car and handcuffed. The officers proceeded to shove her into the back seat._

_Jay looked to the door and moved past the officers guarding the door. The scene inside would go on to haunt him for years to come; the walls around the living room were covered with blood, and police officers surrounding the place._

_"You know these people Gobber?" asked one of the officers._

_The man who was surveying a dead body was a stout, bald man with a great, blond, mustache. "This man's me best friend. His kid is me godson."_

_"Well, I'm sorry."_

_Jay looked over at the man surveying the dead body. "Uncle Gobber?"_

_Gobber sighed at the sight of the young Haddock. "Jay..."_

_The brunet child ran over to Gobber and looked at what he was surveying; the body of Stoic Haddock was near unrecognizable; one of his eyes were gouged out, his jaw located, and was near completely covered with blood. Tears trailed down Jay's face as Gobber hugged the young child._

* * *

Hiccup shook his head, and made the tears in his eyes go away as he managed to slow himself down and skid to a stop, nearly falling over in the process. Hiccup looked at his sweater covered arms, which were sparkling with fire. Hiccup, panicking, frantically took off his sweater and threw it to the ground. He looked up at a traffic sign that he was directly in front of.

**DUN'BROCH NEXT 50 MILES**

Hiccup tore his eyes away from the sign and looked forward, deciding to continue on with his trek.

* * *

**Dun'broch**

"...so that's my story Gobber."

Hiccup was in the city of Dunbroch, many, many miles away from Berk. Right now, he was in a brown, brick house in the living room of the man who took him in after his father's murder and mother's arrest.

"I spent my whole life fearing the unexplained, never imagining that I would become the unexplained."

"After seein' what ya can do...it-Good Lord, somethin' really did come into your house, didn't it?"

A man with a great, braided, yellow mustache sat in a chair looking at Hiccup with tired eyes. "So why come to me? Somethin' tells me ya didn't run two hundred miles just to say hi to a friend."

"All my life, I've wanted to prove things that were unexplained; the things no one talked about. I wanted to be more. But, somewhere along the line, I screw up, and people die."

Gobber gazed at Hiccup with intense eyes. "If ya really do this...you're gonna make mistakes, just like everyone else. I've made mistakes." Gobber took a deep breath and continued. "But the good ya do will far outweight tha bad."

Hiccup looked down, uncertainty tainting his form. "I just don't know Gobber; I don't know if I can be some...vigilante."

Gobber stood up and placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulder. "Ya can be better; ya can inspire people. Ya can be watchin' over ya city like a guardian angel. Savin' people, with the speed of a night fury."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the last two words; he shortly remembered all the times he would read mythology books, ones about certain dragons; the Night Fury was the most deadly and swiftest of them all.

"But what if I'm not a hero. What if I'm just a guy who was just struck by lightning?"

"Banish them thoughts from ya head laddie!" Gobber said sternly. He then went back to his compassionate tone. "Ya wanna know what I think? I think that bol' of lightnin' didn't strike ya. It chose ya. Now, go out there and make 'em proud."

Hiccup smiled at the words of his godfather; now he was filled with all that he needed. "Thank you so much Gobber."

And with that, Hiccup sped out of Gobber's home and back to Berk. Gobber only said one word as he saw his godson move with great speed.

"Incredible."

* * *

**Man, that was really intense. So, yeah, what do you guys think, huh?**

**Leave reviews and ideas in the review box!**

**#RunHiccupRun**


	7. Rise of The Guardians

**Hey there. Here's another chapter for all you followers and reviewers out there. I'm actually surprised that this idea turned out well and you all want more. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I've got so many plans for this fic and other characters that it would be too much to simply tell it all here. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**9:01 p.m.**

Hiccup and the others, minus Dr. Hiddleston, were currently gathered all around a huge, oval-shaped table in the presentation room that was all lit-up. Next to Hiccup were three boxes containing papers.

"I've been going over these unsolved cases from the past ten months, and I've noticed there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people," Hiccup began, darting his eyes toward everyone around the table. "In short, our meta-humans have been busy. Look, I'm not blaming anyone for what's been happening, I know that the Great Wave wasn't intended to happen."

"Yeah, completely unintentional," Elsa spoke up. Her eyes were downcast as she motioned her head to Hiccup. After Hiccup sped off, Anna gave her older sister a piece of her mind and chewed Elsa out for not hearing his or Anna's side of the story. "Hiccup? There's something I've been meaning to te-"

"There's no need Elsa," Hiccup responded. "When I came back, Anna told me what happened, and I forgive you."

"I had no idea what came over me."

"It's okay, Elsa." Hiccup decided to get back to the main issue at hand. "Bottom line is, I need you guys' help in catching Alvin and anyone else out there like him. I can't do it without you guys."

The other five super-powered people looked among themselves and considered taking Hiccup on his offer. Jack was the one to break the momentary silence. "If we do this, I think there's something that might help." At the end of his sentence, the corner of Jack's lips tugged into a smirk.

"Oh, ohhhh, I know what you're talkin' about frosty!" Merida beamed, a smile on her face.

"Huh?" was all Hiccup got out.

"Follow me, Twinkle Toes."

_Inside one of the secret project rooms down the hallways_

"Check these bad boys out!" Jack announced. He pointed his hand to what looked like six different costumes being held up on what looked like containers.

"What Hiddleston said was that they're supposed to replace those firefighter outfits."

"We thought that if he did something nice for the community people wouldn't be so angry at them," Rapunzel added.

Hiccup eyed the outfits, one of them being red in appearance. "How is this gonna help us?"

"They're heat and abrasive resistant, meaning that they can withstand Merida's fire and you moving at high speeds," Elsa said in response to Hiccup's inquiry.

"I call the black un," Merida announced, to which Rapunzel scowled.

"No, I want the black one!"

"I saw it first Blondie!"

"No, I did."

"Well, I know which one I'm getting," Anna sing-songed, her eyes set on the silver suit.

"And the cool thing? They have built-in sensors so that we can keep track of one another," Jack smiled at his own analysis.

"That's nice and all Jack, but how exactly are we gonna find Alvin?" Anna wondered.

"I think I can try something. I'm not sure if it will work, but hey, a girl can try," Rapunzel answered. The blonde girl closed her eyes and focused her powers into trying to find the electrokinetic bank robber. To everyone else, Punzie was floating off of the ground, all their eyes holding a sense of astonishment. As she was focusing her powers, she saw brief glimpses of the five big cities and soon saw flashes of Alvin invade her perception. Punzie saw a car driving far past the speed limit; upon further focus, the blonde saw Alvin inside of that car.

The girl opened her eyes and floated back down. "He's in a car on the outskirts of Berk. It looks like he's heading toward Burgess."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Anna began, her eyes narrowed. "Let's take this scumbag down."

"But first, the cool-as-hell outfits," Jack reminded. "I like the blue one the best. Wonder if I could add an awesome cape t-"

"No capes!" Anna interjected.

"Why?"

"Do I need to explain all the probable accidents that could happen?"

"...Good point," Jack conceded.

"I want the other blue one!" Elsa called out, to which Jack looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "What?"

"We have matching outfits, Snow Angel," the trickster flirted, to which the platinum blonde rolled her eyes. 'She totes wants me,' he thought to himself.

"Guess I'll stick wit tha orange un," Merida stated, annoyed that she didn't get the black suit.

"I think I'm gonna take the red one," Hiccup decided; looking at the red suit, he couldn't help but be reminded of that one super fast hero from those comics Anna has.

* * *

**On the city limits of Berk**

**9:31 p.m.**

Alvin Hamill was rocketing down the empty, dark highway as he trekked toward the next neighboring city, which just happened to be Berk. He decided that Berk was no longer home-free territory to rob and plunder as he wished, ever since he discovered earlier today that there were more people like him that had super-powers. Plus, someone must have caught that scuffle on video, meaning that the police must already be hot on his trail.

But even with all this, he was not deterred; it was just a minor inconvenience.

"Ooh, I can't wait ta get ta Burgess," the bearded electrokinetic said to himself, feeling the breeze coming from his open right side window.

"More money ta steal, more places ta destroy. And no one ta stop me."

As he passed another sign announcing the speed limit, he grew more and more eager at the prospect of reaching Burgess, to which a wicked smirk spread across his face and his eyes glowing a darker blue.

Alvin checked his rear view mirror for any cops that were on his tail; seeing that the road was empty he looked back ahead. Continuing to drive, Alvin felt a disturbance in the air; he suddenly felt the ground shift swiftly, so much so that the cup in the cup holder spilled in the other direction. Alvin squinted his eyes and saw something out of the ordinary, even for him. It was a giant dust cloud, but it was what followed that threw him in for a loop; he saw a red blur moving at him like a bat outta hell.

"Aw shit!" he shouted, hitting the brakes of his car and trying to swerve out of the way. Seeing that the move wouldn't improve his situation, Alvin unbuckled his belt and jumped out of the car.

Hiccup, running with his super speed, pressed the button on the center of his suit, which unveiled a black, glass visor that covered all of his features. "Alright, guys, he's jumped out of the car, now he's all ours. You hear me?"

"We hear ya Toothpick, loud and clear," Merida spoke up. She, along with Elsa, Rapunzel, and Jack were currently in the air, having discovered not too long ago that they could fly.

Anna was on Hiccup's back as he ran; she too pressed the button on her suit and the same visor, colored silver in her case. "You ready for this, Hic?"

"You want me to be honest? Nope. But I've got you people with me, so let's see how this goes," was Hiccup's response as he started to slow to a halt.

Alvin lifted himself from off the ground as he saw the red blur get dangerously close to him. The bearded criminal readied a lightning bolt, but the blur rammed into him and he launched about ten feet away.

"Well, that oughta keep him distracted for a bit," Jack quipped as he, Elsa, Rapunzel and Merida landed onto the ground near Hiccup, who was gently letting Anna off his back.

"Ye gotta plan, Toothpick?" Merida questioned, the fire on her hands igniting in anxiety.

"Of course I do hothead," the brunet male retorted. "Just don't get hit by those bolts. Starting...now!"

At Hiccup's outburst, the others saw a stream of electricity strode toward them; reacting quickly, they all maneuvered out of the way, spreading out in different direction. Hiccup saw Alvin charging at him, a dark scowl on his face. "It's game time now! Merida, wanna make the first move?"

"No problem," the fiery redhead responded. Merida flew up and sprayed a trail of fire all around Alvin, essentially trapping him within a ring of fire. As she floated in the air, Merida started shooting blasts of fire at Alvin, who retaliated with blasting bolts of electricity at her. Narrowly avoiding a ball of fire, Alvin shot another blast of electrical waves at Merida. The redhead, reacting too late, took the brunt of the hit, which made her fall back to the ground.

Alvin ran as fast as he could through the ring of fire in an attempt to get out, and hopefully not catch third degree burns. Leaping through the flames, Alvin was surprised that the flames did not latch on to him. In his surprise, he did not notice Jack sliding-on-ice towards him; the cryokinetic male slid up to Alvin and hit him in the face with his wooden staff. "Oooohhh, kitty got wet," Jack boasted as he witnessed Alvin recoil from the impact.

"Och, son o' a bitch!" Alvin growled. "Yer gonna pay fer that!"

"You and what army, Grizzly Adams?" The white haired male's answer was another stream of lightning, to which he blocked with a thick ice barrier. Jack soared into the air, throwing icicles at the criminal, while said criminal was busy directing electricity at him. While battling and dodging, Jack noticed something strange about Alvin; as time kept passing, more and more electricity began covering his frame, along with his eyes becoming more and more dark blue.

While launching attacks at Jack, Alvin attempted to move around more...only to realize that he felt stuck. He tried to struggle around a bit, but he could not will his body to move.

"Nice one, Goldilocks!" Jack cheered as he floated back to the ground. Rapunzel was pointing her hands at Alvin and, using her telekinesis, managed to stop him cold in his tracks.

"I think I got him!" the blonde said, uncertain as to what might happen later.

"Well tha was easy," Merida commented as she was being helped up by Elsa.

Alvin, not being able to move, focused all of his electrical energy into himself; he may not be able to move, but he could still use his powers. Electricity crackling around him, the current found its way to the nearest person, which just happened to be Jack. The white haired male yelled out in pain at the current traveling through his body.

"Jack!" Rapunzel shouted, momentarily losing concentration of her powers. Taking this opportunity, Alvin moved toward her and grabbed her by the hair, making her look at him, and punched her in her visor with an electricity coated fist. Recoiling, the blonde retaliated by using her telekinesis to lift Alvin up and continually slam him into the ground. She finished off her attack by tele-pushing him away.

"Owww, oh good Lord," Punzie groaned, lying down on the ground. Alvin ran at the two again, only to be intercepted by Elsa, who punched him in the gut with an ice covered fist.

"Oooohhhh," Alvin groaned out. He attempted to strike Elsa with his huge hands, to which Elsa froze his arm andhit him again with her left ice-covered fist. Alvin recoiled harshly from the blow, landing on the ground, but still in the cryokinetic girl's sight.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" Elsa yelled out, frosting the floor around her, waiting for another opportunity to strike the man lying at her feet. "Come on! Get up! Get up!"

"With pleasure." Alvin getting up, threw dirt in Elsa's visor, stunning her; the bearded man swept her feet from under her and pinned her. He grabbed her and started punching Elsa in the face repeatedly.

"You think you can stop me!" Alvin declared as he punched Elsa again, cracking her visor. "ME? No one can stop God!"

Hiccup swooped in and ran at Alvin again, colliding into him and throwing him off Elsa. "This ends now, Hamill!"

Alvin dusted himself off and gathered more electrical energy. As he was about to strike Hiccup again, he was soon stopped; it looked like water was gathering all around his body, making the electricity spark out wildly.

Hiccup looked over at Anna, who was conjuring up the water from the air around the bearded criminal. "Whoa, nice one Anna!"

"Thanks."

"Merida!" the brunet shouted out.

"Already on it, Toothpick." Standing alongside Anna, the other redhead shot fire into the water ball that was imprisoning the electrokinetic. The two watched as the water ball started to boil, evidenced by the bubbling and steam emitting from it.

"I think it's working!" Anna called out.

"Dinnae count yer chicks befur they 'atch!" Merida responded.

Alvin flailed and struggled within the boiling hot ball of water he was encased in; he wanted to shout on in pain so badly, but by doing that he would be wasting his breath. He flailed around a bit more until suddenly, he closed his eyes and stopped moving.

Anna and the others watched Alvin as he stopped moving around; for a second, they thought he had expired, until something out of the ordinary happened. He opened his eyes back up, stone cold blue. A bolt of lightning appeared from the sky and moved toward Alvin, prompting Anna and Merida to dispel their powers and Anna to shout "Get dowwwwnnnn!"

The collision of the lightning and Alvin resulted in an impact that blew dirt in everyone's faces. After the smoke cleared, they all saw Alvin, fully charged up, the lightning still going through his body. "Don't you see what I am now?! I. AM. A GOOOOOOOOD!"

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?" Hiccup retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word uttered.

Alvin scowled at Hiccup, but then came to a realization; the runt before him was correct. Why only rob banks? With his powers, he could take over entire cities, countries, and maybe, just maybe, _the world!_

"I've been thinking too small," Alvin said out loud as he walked away from the others slowly. Raising his hands up to the sky, he called down another giant stream of lightning, this one not dissipating and staying.

"Nice one there, Twinkle Toes!" Jack snarked. "Genius. Just brilliant."

"Oh shut up Jack! We know you wanted to say it too!" Anna defended, crossing her arms.

Hiccup looked down and furrowed his eyebrows in distress. "He's too strong! How do I stop him? How?" The brunet looked back up at Alvin and saw the lightning still feeding him energy. "Wait...I-I may have something guys! What if-what if I disrupt the electrical flow?"

"How the hell are ye gonna do tha?" Merida responded.

"I can run around him and make a vortex strong enough to disrupt the lightning."

Rapunzel decided to speak up for everyone else. "You'd have to move at an insane speed that you can't handle! You may die!"

"I-I have to-"

"You can do this Hiccup," a voice rang out from all of their communication devices. It was the voice of Dr. Hiddleston. "You were right. So many people's lives have been lost and ruined because of me and when I looked you, all I saw was yet another victim of my hubris and yes, I am responsible for this madness. But you and everyone else have the power to end this. You. Can. Do. This. Now, run like hell Hiccup, RUN!"

Filled with a new sense of determination and hope, Hiccup rocketed toward Alvin and ran quickly to the right, swirling around him and leaving behind a streak of red as he ran like crazy. Alvin, seeing the young speedster maneuver around him, tried to shoot a stream of energy at him, yet missed. Hiccup continued to swirl around him, getting faster and faster as he ran and ran. The trail of red soon became so apparent that it shifted into a funnel-like form. Alvin gathered more and more energy to try and strike Hiccup, but he could soon see no sign of him; it was as if Hiccup disappeared into his own vortex; a sonic boom would later be heard. The vortex in the meanwhile, began to affect the stream of lightning coming down; the turning in the air was starting to make the lightning go into a different direction. Hiccup looked at his handiwork; the path of the lightning was being disrupted. Seeing his power source being disrupted, Alvin gathered more and more energy to his move.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the electrokinetic yelled as he gave his move everything he had. It was all for naught as the lightning stream coming from the sky was being dissipated because of his weakening energy.

Hiccup still running, perception went into overdrive as he saw Alvin distracted, and he took the chance to punch him, effectively ending the lightning bolt. He stopped the vortex and tumbled to the ground, a ring of thunder ringing out in the background.

He lifted up his visor and gasped for breath. "Hey!"

The brunet male turned around and saw Alvin, armed with a glock that was pointed at him. "I didn't think there was anyone else out there like me."

"No! I'm not like you. You're a murderer," Hiccup retorted.

Alvin smirked and prepared to shoot at Hiccup, only to be stopped by his arm being frozen by Elsa. Jack slid toward Alvin and hit him in the head with his staff, knocking him unconscious.

"Hiccup? Elsa? Anyone? Are you all okay?" Hiddleston's voice rang out of their communication devices.

Anna knelt down to Hiccup and looked him in the eyes. She was so glad that no one got seriously hurt. "Yeah, yeah! We're okay!"

"Not bad, Toothpick," Merida congratulated as she slapped Hiccup on the back.

"That was wicked!" Anna beamed as she smiled at Hiccup.

Jack was the last one to respond as he slapped hands with Hiccup; they had just won their first fight.

* * *

**And there's their first ever battle. I know there's not much to the fight scene but there's a reason for that: they aren't that adept at situations like this. They're just starting out. They will get better as time moves forward.**

**Anyways, leave reviews and ideas in the review box! :)**


	8. A New Name

**You know the drill, back with another chapter, thanks for the support and all that!**

**And to the one reviewer: Yes, Flash, seriously! It just fits Hiccup. And he will get stronger, just you wait.**

* * *

**Previously on How to Be a Hero**

_"Hiccup? Elsa? Anyone? Are you all okay?" Hiddleston's voice rang out of their communication devices._

_Anna knelt down to Hiccup and looked him in the eyes. She was so glad that no one got seriously hurt. "Yeah, yeah! We're okay!"_

_"Not bad, Toothpick," Merida congratulated as she slapped Hiccup on the back._

_"That was wicked!" Anna beamed as she smiled at Hiccup._

_Jack was the last one to respond as he slapped hands with Hiccup; they had just won their first fight._

* * *

**Hairy Hooligans Women's Penitentiary**

**10:32 a.m.**

Hiccup inhaled, a substantial amount of air flowing into his lungs as he waited for a person that was never around to see him fully mature, go off to college, and meet new people. She was one of the most important people in his life and it was heartbreaking to see her end up in a place like this. He stared through the window as he sat and waited.

*BZZZZZZT*

One of the security guards opened up the barred door and in came a woman with brown, straggly hair in a single braid, a gaunt face and slightly sunken eyes walked up to the window and sat down, a smile on her face. It was Valka Haddock, Hiccup's mother.

Hiccup and Valka both picked up their respective telephones on the sides of the windows. "Hey there chief," Valka greeted, her voice hushed and low.

The brunet male chuckled at his mother's nickname for him. "You've been calling me that since I was ten years old. Crazy enough, I actually got into a fight yesterday."

At hearing the news, Valka's lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Jay, you just got out of a coma. You shouldn't be going out and picking fights." A short silence ensued after her statement, and she looked down at the counter and back up again. "Did you win?"

Hiccup smiled and laughed a bit at the subsequent question. "Heh. Yeah, yeah you can say that." The amusement from Hiccup's face went away as his face went blank, staring intently at his mother. So many things had happened this past week and seeing his mother and remembering the events, he had to say what was on his mind. "You didn't kill dad. You know I know that-right?"

"Son, you believing me is all I need," Valka responded, compassion emanating from her voice. She remembers being taken in, the trial, everything that followed up after that night. How no one believed her or her son, and how they convicted her anyway.

Hiccup's eyebroows furrowed as he tried to push the tears and the sadness out of his mind. "You-you're not gonna be in here much longer Mom. Whoever killed Dad, _whatever_ killed Dad...I-I think I may have a way to find it. To stop it."

Valka sighed at hearing her son's desperate sounding response. "Oh Jay, we talked about this many times. It's time to let it go. You have got to stop worrying about me, and try to live your life."

"For the first time ever Mom, I finally feel like I can." Hiccup closed his eyes and remembered the many things that happened over the past week; waking up from his ten month coma, meeting the others, finding out he has superhuman speed, and defeating a powerul criminal. "Ever since Dad died, I've been stuck in a dark place; I've missed out on things. But-you know what," he continued, a catch in his throat, "I'm different now. I've made some new friends, helping me find my way. To finally move forward." At this point, Hiccup could no longer contain the emotions that were cracking the dam, and a tear rolled down his eye. "Remember when you wanted me to change my name, so that I wouldn't have to be associated with you?"

Valka nodded, sadness written across her face.

Hiccup inhaled sharply as he continued on. "Well guess what Mom? I am _proud_ to be your son."

Valka's face brightened as she heard her son's declaration toward her. "And-I'm proud to have raised such a sweet, sweet boy."

The brunet male put his left hand onto the glass, with his mother following through with the same gesture. "Do good out there, chief. Enjoy life while you can live it."

"And don't worry Mom. Like I said, you won't be in here much longer." With that, mother and son smiled at each other, the emotions in the air as thick as fog during the fall that covers the streets. Hiccup was now filled with a purpose in his young life; to find out who killed his father, and to help out anyone who needs it.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

To all of you who've been following my journey so far, in order to really understand what the hell is going on, you have to do one thing for me: believe in the impossible.

Can you do that? Ok.

You see that red blur speeding through the streets? That's me!

The blur cutting corners pretty good?

That too!

There I am again!

My name is Hiccup Haddock, and I am the fastest man alive!

A friend of mine recently gave me the idea for a new name of my persona. And something tells me, it's gonna catch on!

**NIGHT FURY!**

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**?**

Dr. Jude Hiddleston was staring at a wall in one of the experimental labs, placed his hand on the wall, where a secret door materialized and opened up, the texture of the door seemingly blocky and bumpy. He pressed the stick on his wheelchair and entered the hidden room, making sure to close it on the way through. The secret room's walls where bumpy and blocky just like the door that led into it. At the center of the room was a podium-like post.

Hiddleston turned himself toward the podium and stood up from the wheelchair. He took two steps forward, undid the ponytail his blck hair was in, took off his glasses and threw them onto the seat of the wheelchair.

The scientist walked toward the podium and stopped just at the right moment. He placed his hand on a large, circular, button-like mechanism, which lit up upon contact. From the button came a holographic projection of a newspaper, to which Hiddleston, blank faced as he did so, stared intensely at.

**NIGHT FURY VANISHES**

**MISSING IN CRISIS**

**GUARDIANS STEP UP TO DEFEND THE BIG CITIES**.

The center of the holographic newspaper displayed a picture of the one called Night Fury, decked out in red and a visor with a design on it.

"The plan is going well so far," Hiddleston whispered to himself, eyes narrowed at the projection

* * *

**Eighth chapter done everyone. Yeah, it's not as long as the others, please forgive me.**

**Just to let you all know, the next villain that the team fights against will be Gaston. How do you think I should handle him? Any ideas or reviews you wanna leave me? :)**


	9. HTBAH Back-Up Strip 1

**A back-up story for all of you followers and reviewers, inspired by the format of the New 52 Action Comics. I am taking a lot of inspiration from DC and some bits and pieces from Marvel, which serves to fuel my creative drive for this story.**

**This back-up takes place during Dr. Hiddleston's time in the secret room of DREAM Labs, and Hiccup just came back from visiting Valka in prison, just to let you know. Also, for those of you that like this story, check out my other DC stories Epinephrine and Thyroxine.**

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**11:31 a.m.**

Hiccup raced all around the city of Berk, looking for DREAM Labs and the new friends he made this past week. Meeting these people actually felt good for the young brunet who, besides Fishlegs and another person who moved away months ago, didn't really have many friends in life.

'Man, the wind does feel great on my face whenever I do this,' Hiccup thought to himself, the breeze blowing back his brown hair.

Hiccup willed himself to stop as he came toward the entrance of DREAM Labs; unfortunately, he didn't stop in time and ended up ramming himself against the metal door. "GAhhh! Son of a bitch!" he complained rubbing his head through the pain. Hiccup pressed the black button on the right side of the door and waited a few moments.

"Seriously, gotta learn how to stop better," he said to himself as he lied in wait. Soon, the silence was broken as the speaker right under the button made a static-y sound.

"Who iiiiiis iiiiiit?" the voice on the other side sing-songed.

The brunet rolled his eyes at the sound. Of course it would be Jack answering this time. "You know who it is Jack, let me in."

"Who is this _me_ that your speaking of?"

"You are not doing this, are you serious?"

"Can't let you in if I don't know you."

Hiccup sighed at the game Jack was playing right now. "Fine, it's Hiccup. Let me in, Jack!"

"Oh it's you Twinkle Toes. If you wanted me to let you in, all you to do was ask," Jack responded, a joking tone in his words. The metal doors slid apart and Hiccup walked through the entrance, the doors sliding back together after him. He stalked through the hallways and looked in almost every room in sight, but he saw no sign of his new found friends. Hiccup looked in one room that had a computer and a huge, pointy, laser-looking thing on the other side of said computer.**(*)**

"Come on guys, where the hell are you?" he groaned. He stalked down the hallways a bit more and looked in the room where he and his friends found their admittedly cool super suits. To his relief, he found the group of meta-humans inside.

Jack and Elsa were seated at a metal table, with Jack's blue suit on top of said table.

"Really Jack? Are you sure the changes you're doing are totally necessary?" Elsa inquired, staring at the things Jack was doing to his suit. The blue-haired meta-human had a needle and thread in his hand along with a medium sized piece of fabric.

"Of course it's necessary babe, it helps me to hide my face and look mysterious and badass and all that shit," Jack responded, smiling at Elsa.

Hiccup cleared his throat and everyone's attention was at the threshold. "What are you all doing?"

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, you're just in time for a treat. Come on in and sit down," Jack announced. Hiccup made his way to the table and saw the others doing various things; Rapunzel was floating in the air, legs crossed, and it looked like she was drawing something on a notepad; Merida was sitting at the other table, one of her hands out and it looked like she was conjuring up a small, blue flame which she quickly extinguished**(*)**; and Anna was at the other table also, a pretty big box near her.

"So what's happening?"

"Jack over here is making ridiculous changes to his outfit," Elsa said. "Personally, I don't see the point to it."

"First off babe-"

"Stop calling me babe."

"Anyway, it is not ridiculous. I wanna make sure that my disguise fully, you know, disguises me. More in the face than anything else."

"But don't our little visor thingies already do that?" Hiccup said, confusion in his voice.

"See, that's what I told him!" Elsa blurted out.

"I know they do Hiccup. But they don't do all that good a job, considering that there's nothing covering the backs of our heads," Jack began, sewing the fabric into the back collar of his super suit. "And they don't cover our hair all that much either."

"What's so bad about that?" Elsa asked, eyebrows furrowed at Jack's explanation.

"It isn't so bad for everyone else, but with you and me Elsa, we both have white-well you platinum blonde-hair. Not many people in the cities do. We would be recognizable if we didn't do something about that."

"Can't really argue with that logic," Hiccup told Elsa.

"Plus it makes me look more badass than I already do!" Jack added, a cocky smile on his face.

"If ya meen lookin' more like a tool thin ya alreedy do, thin yeah, it does," Merida called out, grinning at her sarcasm.

Elsa and Hiccup chuckled at Merida's joke, but the white haired male scowled. "I am not a tool! You're just jealous, Mer!"

"Keep tellin' yerself tha frosty."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and moved to the next table with Merida and Anna, moving toward Elsa's younger sister. "Hey there Anna."

The braided, pigtailed girl smiled at Hiccup. "Hey there, lightning rod! How's it going?"

"Better. Just visited my mom."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Anna. You would like her."

"Wait, did you tell her about...you know?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Good." Anna dug in the box that was next to her and pulled out small stacks of comic books. "I just got these from me and Elsa's house, wanna take a look?" she asked.

"Uh, that's a lot of comics you have Anna. You sure you're not obsessed?" the brunet joked.

"Pssh, what you call obsessed, I call awesome!" Anna laid down one of the comics in front of Hiccup's hands; on the cover was a fast looking man in a dark blue outfit with electricity surrounding him. "Come on, try it."

"Ok, you got me, this cover does look pretty cool." And with that, Hiccup picked up the book and gave it a read, thoroughly enjoying every bit of it.

As time passed, everyone decided to go with Jack's silly little idea of adjusting their outfits to their liking; Hiccup got a crazy idea and grabbed some black, green, and yellow bottles of spray paint from the supply drawer.

"Hey um, Hiccup?" Rapunzel began, still floating in the air. "Why is it a bunch of lightning bolts on the front?"

Hiccup turned at Rapunzel and smirked. "So that it's not boring."

"And the creepy design on the visor, dude?" Jack rang out.

"Iiiit's something you wouldn't know about." Hiccup looked at the visor and on it were a pair of slitted eyes with green sclera and black pupils.

Hiccup smiled at his little design; so far, so good.

* * *

**Just wanted to make a little drabble and showcase the team on their off days, with them messing around with each other and such.**

**(*) Try to guess those little easter eggs. Whoever does gets a cookie. :)**


	10. Issue 2: The Man in the Mirror

**THIS IS A SLIGHT REVISION OF THE TENTH CHAPTER. I WENT BACK TO ADD A BIT MORE DETAIL IN CERTAIN AREAS.**

**Back wit another chapter everybody!**

**This chapter takes place a week after the Guardians' first encounter with Alvin, just to let you know. Wanna thank all you for liking this story, and I'm still going.**

* * *

**Prelude**

_My name is Hiccup Haddock, and I'm the fastest man alive. After recovering from a ten month coma, I think I may have found my calling in life: to help others who really need it. But to do it, I can't go at alone. Fortunately, there are others willing to help. I'm coming across things that defy logic and explanation, but in time, I'll learn to adjust. After all, I'm adaptable._

* * *

**?**

Whiteness.

Pure, unfiltered whiteness. That is what filled the vision of one man as he trudged across the nothingness of his existence. Every step he took was mute; no sound, no noise of any kind. Nothingness. Blank. Surreal.

The man in question: he had black hair in a ponytail, a red button down shirt, brown pants, a gun in his left hand, and a dissonant smile on his face.

_Hey Joe_

_Where you going with that gun in your hand_

With every step he took, he sang an old tune to keep his mind off of the whiteness that surrounded every corner, every nook and cranny that could be covered. He raised the volume of his voice as he walked, making no sound while doing so.

_Hey Joe_

_I said 'where you going with that gun in you hand'_

The man in question saw a black speck of existence in his sight; an oval shaped, black portal-esque image materialized twenty feet in front of him. "This better be the right place. Then, oh she's gonna pay for wanting not to be with a man as glorious as I am!" he said out loud, aware of the fact that no one else was around.

That fact alone was enough to nearly send him into a rage; but he had self-control now, and losing that self-control would also mean losing the opportunity right in front of him.

_I'm goin' down to shoot my lady_

_I caught her messin' round with another man_

The man's tune became louder and louder with every step as he inched close and closer toward his target.

_Yeah I'm goin to go shoot down my lady_

_You know I caught her messin' round with another man_

He finally was in front of the black mass, which moved like ripples in the ocean. He smiled at the sight in front of him; finally he was going to get his so very deserved revenge for slights against him. How dare she think that she could be without him! How dare she reject him so cruelly and smiling that smug ass smile!

He stepped through the portal, said portal making a water dripping like sound, and he fell from a somewhat high place, accentuated by him tumbling face down into what looked like a bathtub/shower combination.

The black haired man forced himself up and placed his pistol in his gun pouch, which laid on the right side of his hip. He moved the shower curtains out of the way and stepped onto the marble floor, which was replaced by wood when he walked through the open door threshold.

He couldn't see very well, being that it was the middle of the night and all. Not deterred, the man stomped around and began grabbing at anything he could, hopefully trying to find the object of his desire.

He scrounged around on the table, moving chairs roughly that they slid back a few inches. Nothing there. He moved around and about, not caring that he was stepping on or knocking over things in his way. He was proceeding to get more and more frustrated, exemplified by him gritting his teeth and growling. His anger was even more exemplified by the clenching of his fists, annoyed that he was not seeing any sign of what he was looking for.

*TWIK*

The light of the house flickered on as Hiccup was staring at his partially ruined living room. In his line of sight, he saw the black haired man standing over the things he knocked over, one of which being his movie collection. Discs and VHS tapes were scattered all across the floor, and one of the parts of his couch was also flipped over. The brunet scowled at the man in front of him.

"The hell are you doing in my house?!" Hiccup shouted.

"Where is she?!"

"Where is who?!"

"You know what I'm talking about! You're hiding something from me, aren't you?!" the dark haired man said, reaching for his gun.

Hiccup, perception kicking in, was able to spot this and he picked up the nearest object (a plate) and chucked it at the intruder, which stopped him from getting his gun. He zoomed to his kitchen and picked up a broom, which he intended to use as a weapon against the guy invading his house.

Walking toward him, Hiccup attempted to hit him with said broom, only to get a kick in the stomach and drop the thing he was going to use to hit him.

"You dare go up against the mighty Gaston!" the man raged, using his full name in the process.

He took out his gun and tried to shoot Hiccup, who rolled away in time to dodge the bullets. The brunet got up, sped toward the man, Gaston, and rammed him up against a wall, taking some of the breath out of him.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I don't know what you're talking about!" Hiccup declared. Gaston headbutted him and tried to shoot him again, but Hiccup knocked the gun clean out of his hand and smacked him in the face.

Gaston reacted by backhanding Hiccup and moving to the other side of the living room. "I see that she isn't here, that whore! If I see you again, little maggot, I will crush you. Trust me on that one!" And Hiccup saw something that would astonish him: Gaston faced toward the wall, put out his hand, and shot out what looked like a square mirror. He watched as the dark haired intruder entered said mirror and vanished, with the mirror shattering into pieces as he left.

Hiccup just lied on the ground and sucked in a breath at the situation; things sure were getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**10:06 a.m.**

**Presentation Room**

"Hiccup, could you repeat what you just said?" was the voice of Dr. Hiddleston as he and the rest of the meta-humans listened to what Hiccup was spouting off. They were all gathered at the main table of the presentation room

The young male sighed at the response and put his face in his hands; why did he have to say it again. "What, you guys don't believe me?! I'm telling you what I saw was true!"

"So sum ideeit broke in yer house and got awee wit a mirror?" Merida said, skepticism coming form her words as she watched Hiccup, crossing her arms the whole time. She could not believe that she was interrupted from her readings of the sport of archery because of some bullshit story.

"Yes!" Hiccup said, agitated at Merida's skepticism.

"Oh come on, man! You sure you weren't dreaming?" Jack spoke up, a little ice sculpture in his hand as he turned his head to look at Hiccup.

"If I were dreaming Jack, I wouldn't have got this." Hiccup took out a pistol and slammed it onto the table, surprising everyone there.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were packing!" Rapunzel blurted out, wide-eyed at Hiccup.

"It's not mine Punz, I knocked it out of my little bed intruder's**(*)** hand."

"Give me the gun Hiccup," Dr. Hiddleston ordered, to which Hiccup complied with. "I'll have to check this thing for fingerprints to find out who your little friend is." He wheeled away into the computer data room.

Everyone else just stared at Hiccup in varying degrees. "Hiccup, if what you're saying is true, then we've just found ourselves another meta-human," Elsa announced, her tone firm yet seeming uncertain at the story.

"A dimensional hopper to be specific," rang out Anna, to which they all stared at her. "What? It's true isn't it? If this guy can hop through mirrors, then there must be another universe or something beyond the mirrors."

"And tell us princess, how would ye know this?" Merida interrogated.

"Comic books," was the redhead's immediate answer, holding one of the comics from the box that she kept on the table whenever she was in the presentation room.

"Why couldn't the Great Wave not happen?" Rapunzel commented, to which Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jack paced around the room, trying to get his head around the things Hiccup told him. "But seriously, dude! You-look, what you described is like that one myth of Bloody Mary or something? It sounds so...kiddie and stuff. It isn't reality!"

The platinum blonde ice girl stood over to the side, leaning on the wall of the presentation room, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed at Jack. "Jack, we have superpowers and a week ago, we beat a guy that could use electricity. I think it's safe to say that reality can take a back seat for a little bit," Elsa reminded the fellow cryokinetic.

"Oh, whatever! If this guy happens to be what you're talking about, then I'm all for catching him, all right?" he conceded. It may have sounded childish and outlandish,

"See, that's the spirit! Superhero teams stick together, am I right?" Anna beamed, smiling a big smile. "But in the meantime, who's up for some Paranormal Discovery shows?"

"Ohhh no, ahm not stickin' through them stoopid things again!" Merida spoke up.

"Why? You scared?" Rapunzel replied, smirking at the curly redhead.

"Pssh, no. They're just stupid. And borin'. And...shut up, ahm not scared!"

"Let's just take her word for it," Elsa said, not wanting another argument to break out among everyone. Before they all did the activity Anna suggested, Hiccup spoke to the twin braided girl next to him one last time.

"Come on, you believe me, right Anna?"

Anna smiled at Hiccup's question. "Of course I do, silly. But still, how exciting! We're gonna see a dimensional hopper! Eeeh," she squealed, her fists clenched and shaking with glee.

"I know, right? It does sound pretty cool!" Rapunzel agreed, linking hands with Anna and floating slightly off the ground.

Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Elsa shook their heads at Anna and Rapunzel; oh Anna and her comic books...

* * *

**And there's the beginning of our second issue.**

**What do you guys think should happen? How do you want them to encounter Gaston? Leave all your suggestions in that nifty review box, huh? Yeah, you should totally try that. :)**


	11. The Identity of the Man

**Back wit' 'nother chapter, yay!**

**I was actually kinda struggling with how to do this one; like, how are they gonna all confront Gaston, you know? It gets difficult. Anyways, on with the story I guess.**

* * *

**DREAM Labs**

**Presentation Room**

**11:34 a.m.**

Hiccup, Anna, Jack, Rapunzel, Elsa and Merida were all currently seated at the big, round table in the presentation room, watching one of Anna's favorite shows The UneXplained, which was being broadcast on the giant monitor that was usually used for surveillance. Anna and Rapunzel were the only ones watching with a great amount of interest, with the redhead writing down what she was watching on a notepad.

"That one was really good Anna," Rapunzel said, smiling at the pigtailed girl beside her.

"I know, right?" Anna exclaimed. "Did you like the 'Things That Go Bump In the Night' episode?"

"I did-ooh, ooh! Things that go bump in the night! That's a good one, write that one down!" Rapunzel suggested, to which Anna scribbled furiously on her notepad.

"This will be good for my blog!" Anna told Rapunzel, her eyes beaming at the prospect of more information.

Elsa, sitting on the other end of the table next to Jack, shook her head in displeasure. "Really, sister? You and that silly little blog thing again?"

Anna, hearing her sister's exclamation, turned her head at her and frowned a bit. "And what's wrong with that?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, forming the next response in her head. Despite the events of last week, and the months following the Great Wave, she was still having a bit of trouble coming to grips with the things she was seeing. "N-nothing is technically _wrong_ per se about it.. it's just...I don't know how to put it."

"Yer steel havin' a hard time believin' all o' this, arn't ye?" Merida spoke up, sitting on the other side of Hiccup. "Seein' all dis crazy shit happenin' you still can't believe it?"

"Is that really how you feel Snow Angel?" Jack asked, looking at Elsa, who was playing with the hem of her blue dress a little bit.

The platinum blonde woman ran her right hand through her hair and sighed. "Look, it isn't that important, all right?"

Hiccup, hearing all of this conversation, took the moment to jump in. "From the sound of your voice, it does sound important. Listen, I'm just as perplexed as any other person who sees things like us-"

"Not me," Rapunzel interrupted.

"-thanks for that tidbit Punz," the brunet sarcastically added. He got back to the point at hand. "But it's natural. I mean look at my reaction when I first met all of you."

"Oh yeah, I do," Jack said, a big smile on his face, remembering the prank he pulled on the poor guy last week.

Hiccup looked at the time on the wall. "All right. I'm gonna go meet up with Dr. Hiddleston, see about those fingerprint results. I'll tell you guys about it when I come back."

"Hurry back Hiccup!" Anna exclaimed as she watched the brown haired male walk, not run, out of the presentation room, the doors sliding apart then sliding back together. When Hiccup was gone, everyone turned their eyes to Anna. "What?" she said, confusion laced in her voice.

"You have it bad," Rapunzel remarked, smirking at her friend.

"F-for what?"

"E'rybody can see it. Ye like tha' Toothpick, don't ya?" Merida said, a smirk also on her features.

Anna blushed at the implication. "W-well, um...uh, d-define like..."

"You wanna kidnap him and do all tho-" Jack began but was interrupted by a smack on the head from Elsa. "Owww!"

"Stop being so perverted, Overland," Elsa scolded.

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Mom!"

* * *

**The Analysis Room**

Dr. Hiddleston held the right side of his face up to prevent himself from falling over as he stared at the table in front of him; on the silver table lie the pistol that Hiccup acquired from his scuffle last night, with blue wires attached to it, which the wires led back to the computer on the other side of the table. The paraplegic scientist scowled at the machine before him.

"Come on, come on. Bloody piece of shit," he grumbled, looking at the progress on the screen: 79% it read, and it wasn't getting any faster.

"VREEESH*

Hiddleston looked behind him and saw Hiccup Haddock standing in front of the slide in doors that he entered. "Hey there Doc," the brunet stated.

"Oh, Hiccup. I was just about to come looking for you."

"Really now?"

"Oh yes." The dark haired scientist wheeled toward Hiccup, his face stony. "The man who broke into your home, did he say anything to you?"

Hiccup sighed and looked at the one speaking to him. "He did-I can't remember it all too well though."

"Just think Hiccup; think of the most important thing he may have said."

Hiccup followed Hiddleston's urging and began to think about the intrusion last night; so many things were broken, knocked over (the most important being his film collection) and the shouting between them-wait!

_"You dare go up against the mighty Gaston!" _

"H-he said his name was Gaston," Hiccup replied, prompting Dr. Hiddleston to narrow his eyes. "Gaston you say?"

"Yep. Fuckin' weird name isn't it?"

"The name though-Hiccup!" the dark haired man blurted out, slightly startling aforementioned male. "Go to the file room and look in that box on unsolved cases and the like. I think I may have something."

"Sure thing." Hiccup used his super speed and fled all the way to a room that was down the hall, to the right of the analysis area. The room was a dull beige, and it was dominated by nothing but file cabinets. Hiccup spotted the box on top of one of the silver file cabinets and looked inside of it. At break neck speed, he shuffled through all of the papers within the box, mentally checking off 'no' for every one that did not pertain to the situation at hand. At the last few files, he willed himself to stop and found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Hiccup called out to himself before he sped back into the analysis center, stopping right next to Hiddleston, who turned toward the brunet male.

"Did you get what I asked you?"

"Oh of course I did! I mean, it's the whole box, but...look, I got what was important, all right?" Hiccup rambled as he handed the file to Hiddleston, who took it from him, opened the beige folder up, and analyzed it greatly. What Hiddleston saw was like any other police record out there; mugshot of a man with black hair, ponytailed, red-shirt, scowl on his face, The description he read was located underneath aforementioned mugshot.

_Name: de Villard, Gaston_

_DOB: 09-09-77_

_List of crimes committed: Larceny, theft, assault on 56 occasions, disturbing the peace, death threats, breaking and entering, stalking._

_Possibly mentally ill; described by law enforcement officials as sadistic, arrogant, and likes to sing._

_Currently a suspect in three unsolved homicide cases._

Hiddleston furrowed his eyebrows at the report of the man who allegedly broke into Hiccup's abode. He placed the file on top of the scanning computer and looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah doc?"

The aforementioned scientist's face was like stone as he prepared to say what he had to. "This man who broke into your home: you're lucky to be alive and uninjured. What I've read about this Gaston character, it...it unnerves me. This man has possibly killed and maimed people." Dr. Hiddleston took a deep breath before he continued. "And if you say he has these, these mirror jumping abilities as you say...I advise you and everyone else to be cautious."

Hiccup's face was one of anxiety; whoa! Who knew that there was more to a simple house intruder than he thought? Well, aside from the mirror based abilities, that is. "O-of course I will. You know it."

"I hope you can find this madman and put an end to him."

* * *

**And here's the next chapter for you. I know it wasn't action packed and stuff, but it doesn't have to be all about action, you know!**

**Still, third issue storyline hint: the first appearance of Astrid Hofferson! What do you think?**

**Read and Review, and give me some great ideas guys.**


	12. On the Lookout (sort of)

**Hello there, another chapter, blah blah blah, you get the idea. I'm starting to get something of a following with this story, who would've known?**

**Anyway, we get to learn a bit more about our favorite villain (at the moment) Gaston. Be warned, it's not for the weak stomached. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mirror Dimension**

**?**

Gaston de Villard marched through the blank whiteness of his personal domain with a smile on his face as he planned out what he was going to next. In response to that question, he was drawing blanks. How was he going to be able to find that blasted woman that ripped his heart into two with little regret; the one who clearly couldn't see his own brilliance and magnificence. How she could pick some nitwit over his glory?

Gaston gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his rifle as he continued to think about it. There was nothing that made the dark haired pretty boy angrier than someone (namely women) who didn't acknowledge his greatness! He was the almighty, great Gaston! No one was better than him, and who was more important than the great, almighty Gaston? No one is, that's who!

"Oh, you thought you could cheat the almighty Gaston and get away with it huh?" the aforementioned Gaston growled to himself, his footsteps becoming more intense and increasing in volume.

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes. "Oh I will find you! And you will know what it's like to suffer...Belle!" That was the name that brought him great lust yet great anger at the same time. She's the one that rejected him, so harshly and cruelly! Why couldn't she see that he was great? Winning personality, stunningly stunning good looks, proficient in firearms, good looks, and did he mention good looks? Oh of course he hasn't, but that is his finest quality.

As Gaston stalked on to the next nearest portal to the normal dimension, he began recalling some rather trivial things from a long while ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

_10 months ago_

_Corona_

_The setting outside is a brown, marble, highly decorated house with an equally marble and flashy gate. The house had flowers on the sides of it, had a large statue of a beast like figure and there were other statuettes surrounding the beast, which including a clock, a candlestick, and a teacup (*)_

_Now we turn our attention inside of the house; lavishly decorated, with old antique designs covering the walls and mid 19th century paintings also adorned on the walls. The room in specific that the action is about to take place in is the living room, which is dimly lit, with a brown, fancy looking sofa, a flat screen TV, and a vase filled with beautiful, red roses. However, the scene that was playing out was not at all beautiful. _

_There was a young, brunette woman who wore an apron, that was currently stepping backwards with wide eyes that emanated fear on her face; what was she stepping away from? Gaston, who still had on his fancy red shirt and khaki pants combination, except for the fact that he was covered in blood from the face down, and he was wielding an equally as bloody machete in his hand._

_"Well, hello there Belle," Gaston greeted, a suave smile on his face, completely unconcerned about the situation at hand. On the floor beneath him was the body of a young, redheaded male, who currently had a giant slash mark on his chest, missing a hand, and his throat was slashed open._

_The young woman, Belle, was utterly shocked at the lack of empathy Gaston was projecting. "You son of a bitch," she whispered, shell-shocked at the sight of Gaston._

_"Now I don't that's very polite milady, insulting the man who just saved your life," Gaston retorted, inching closer and closer to Belle, who stepped back in return._

_"SAVED ME?!" Belle shriek, now scowling at the dark haired man. "You crazy bastard! You killed Adam!"_

_"Yes, yes, I had to free you from his clutches," Gaston responded smoothly, not even off put in the slightest at Belle's outburst. "And now that you are, you're free to be all mine. Like you should be." To add emphasis, he stepped over Adam's corpse, turned around and spat on it. "Not so hot now, are you?! Fucking heathen!"_

_Belle, taking the only opportunity she might have, grabbed a bottle from the winery on the side next to her, and chucked it at Gaston; it made a direct hit and struck him on the forehead, which threw him off guard long enough for her to run to her kitchen, which was sure to have lots of weapons for her to use._

_"AHHHHHH! YOU WHORE!" Gaston shouted. "YOU NEARLY RUINED MY FACE!" He flipped a table over while stomping around trying to find out where Belle had gone. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM GASTON FOREVER BELLE!" He hacked and slashed at the walls, kicked open doors, and knocked over and broke things as he searched for her._

_Gaston, arriving in the kitchen, saw Belle in his sights, but just as he was approaching her, she started chucking silverware at him; anything she got her hands on, including forks and most definitely knives, was fair game to throw at him._

_The dark haired maniac put his hands up to shield himself from the onslaught of things being thrown at him. "Come on Belle! I just wanna talk!"_

_"Talk to this, you monster!" Belle declared as she launched a large frying pan at him, which he narrowly dodged._

_Having enough of this, Gaston pushed through the onslaught of kitchen appliances being thrown at him and grabbed Belle by the collar of her shirt, holding her at machete-point._

_"I just wanted to talk to your stuck-up ass, but now I see we have to do things the hard way," Gaston said, his voice perfectly serene and calm, despite the situation. He took a good long whiff of Belle's neck as he continued holding her at machete-point. "You smell so nice, Belle. You know you're going to be mine, right? We could have such a happy life together, just me and you. No one else, but me and you."_

_Belle turned her head the other way, disgusted with Gaston. "I would rather die than be by your side all my life."_

_At hearing this, Gaston was filled with a self-serving blind fury. "Well my dear, that can be arranged."_

* * *

Gaston washed the memory from his mind as he saw the portal right in front of him; before he could give that whore what she rightfully deserved, the police had shown up, forcing him to escape out into the woods before a giant shockwave happened and now he was granted these powers that only further fueled his massive ego.

The dark haired man smiled as he stepped through the portal, making a dripping sound as he passed through.

* * *

**Berk**

**1:23 p.m.**

Hiccup Haddock was inside a Berk coffee shop that was called Jitters**(*)**; it was a relatively normal coffee shop, what with all the suited up laptop using people, those chicks with all the flashy clothes, and all of these nicely decorated chairs and tables. He honestly wishes he had one. Hiccup had ordered a medium size iced coffee with about 10 to 11 sugars added in; when asked why such the high amount, his response was "It's best not to question it."

The brunet secret speedster was still going over the file of Gaston, evidenced by the papers laid out all over the table. While he was viewing the rest of the files and waiting for his drink, he was on the phone with someone.

"Alright Jack listen; this guy we're going after is armed and dangerous, and with his new...little gift, he could be anywhere, so I want you and everyone else to keep a sharp eye out," Hiccup said.

"I know Twinkle Toes, just sounds sketchy, you know?" the cryokinetic male responded.

Hiccup continued viewing the files until he came up on something that was also noteworthy. "So that's who he was talking about..."

"Who?"

"OK, there was this woman named Belle who our little mirror master**(*)** was in love with. Well, alright, not in love, more like infatuated. He just kept going after her and going after her and-"

Jack interrupted, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. "I get it! Dude was a fuckin' psycho. Anything else of note?"

Hiccup ran a hand through his brunet hair, feeling a small braid on the side. 'Seriously, when is my damned coffee coming?' he thought to himself. "Also, get this: he had a friend who blew up a theater in Corona."

"Daaaamn," Jack said on the other line.

"Yeah. Keep in contact with the others Jack." And with that, Hiccup hung up his phone and proceeded to place the papers back in the folder. He looked up and saw the waitress about to bring him his drink, but unfortunately, some asshole bumped into her, causing the waitress to come tumbling down.

This was the moment where everything began moving slower, what Hiccup jokingly called his "speedster sense." He looked all around him and everything was as slow as shit; he saw someone looking as though they are about to catch some keys, given by the woman's open palm in the air, and the keys floating near. Looking back at his spilled drink, he noticed that the platter with all of the drinks on it, including his own, had not yet hit the ground yet, which opened up a dilemma for the brunet.

'Hmm, I could just save the platter from falling down, I'd be so fast that no one could see me,' Hiccup thought; he was confident enough that he wouldn't be spotted because although inactive at this moment, he was still faster than everyone else here. But still, he was certain that someone was going to suspect something; after all, how do you go from tumbling down from standing upright with everything all fine and dandy all in a second.

So Hiccup just watched as his drink fell down on the ground and spilled everywhere, wishing he could do something about it, but he knew that he would blow his cover.

"Oohhh my God sir," the waitress said, embarrassed at what she did. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh uh, hat's okay," Hiccup said, awkwardly grinning. "I can wait again."

'Though I probably could have caught that cup,' Hiccup rationalized as he watched them clean up the mess.

* * *

**Burgess**

**1:25 p.m.**

Jackson Overland, blue sweater and some tight denim jeans, hood up, walked down the dreary streets of his hometown Burgess. While not a third world country, Burgess compared to Arendelle, Berk, and the other cities didn't look so hot; the clouds all bleak and gray, the walls on buildings marked by graffiti, alleyways littered with garbage, the streets sometimes having construction done on them (even more so since the Great Wave), and even graffiti on the sidewalk. Jack looked all around himself as he walked, on the look out for any mirrors or anybody that had a black ponytail and a red shirt.

As the white haired 20 (going on 21 in October) continued walking around the bleak streets of Burgess, passing by another abandoned building, he saw in the distance a black Mercedes Benz.

"Huh, don't see too many of those in parts like this," Jack commented. He knew that he was supposed to be on the lookout for this Gaston guy, but he could allow himself to be distracted for a few seconds or minutes. Putting his hands in his sweater pockets, he pulled out a small, tiny plastic bag that was in his sights only. The tiny little bag was filled with some green substance. Jack looked back at the Mercedes Benz then back at the little nickelbag in his hand; he shook his head and continued on his way.

"Next time, man," Jack said to himself as he passed around another street corner. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed. "Hey there Snow Angel! Oh, you know you love it when I call you that! Look, have you and sweetums seen the mirror guy yet? Yeah me neither. So, you up for going out some time? ...Hello?"

Jack rolled his eyes; he was going to get Elsa soon. She so wanted him...

As Jack continued meandering around the bleak streets of Burgess, he looked toward the right and saw a frozen ice rink with a few park benches

* * *

**Arendelle**

**1:29 p.m.**

The town of Arendelle was a modest sized city, but don't let the low (in comparison) population fool you; it has some of the most beautiful architecture ever, ranging from marble houses, marble business building, marble restaurants...hell, mostly every structure in this beautiful town was marble. The streets were paved gloriously without much blemish, the sidewalks seldom had any cracks or plotholes**(HA!)** in them, and the trees had those red turning leaves which signified the fall; if there was a bright sun out, it would have looked perfect.

"So, Snow Angel?" Anna said slyly, a smirk on her face, Her and her sister Elsa were sitting on a park bench in front of a large pond that had a statue of an ice skater right in the center.

The platinum blonde sister slightly blushed. "Oh hush up, Anna."

"You know you want him."

"Not necessarily."

Anna shrugged at Elsa's answers and went back to playing around with her iPhone. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be some juicy stuff right here."

The taller 21 year old looked to the side at her younger sister. "What are you doing Anna?"

"Updating my blog. Di-mension-al hop-per. There. Just started on my new article."

"Still doing that damned blog, huh?"

"Yup. I've even got Punz and Hiccup to help me out on it!" the redhead nearly squealed, blushing at Hiccup's name. "This is gonna be so cool!"

Elsa looked down at hearing Anna's enthusiasm; to her, this was not cool. People will probably die and they will make mistakes, it's unavoidable.

The platinum blonde sighed and looked back up at her sister. "I just hope you're ready for anything that comes our way, little sister. Life can be unpredictable, you know."

"I think I'm quite aware of that sis," Anna responded, referring to the fact that they now have powers, which is inherently unpredictable. As the two sister were able to get up and go on their merry way, they heard something unexpected...

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

The two instinctively ducked down at hearing the sound of gunshots ring out in the park. As Elsa and Anna looked back up, they saw a giant crowd begin to form on one of the parks grassy slopes.

"The hell was that?!" Anna questioned, slightly perturbed at what happened.

"I think that's our man," Elsa responded. She grabbed Anna's phone and dialed. "Hiccup? We found him. Get the others." She hung up and looked back at her younger sister. "Ready Anna?"

"Damn right I am!" she said, enthused. Both her and Elsa looked around, saw no one watching them, and hit the buttons that were on both of their respective bracelets. They were soon clad in their super suits and moved toward the scene.

* * *

**'Nother cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Just downloaded the first issue of the Flash digital comic...and it was okay. Waiting to see more.**

**As usual, read and review and one more thing: I know Hiccup's got his super hero name, but what do you guys think the others' super names should be?**


	13. Reflections Pt 1

**'Nother chapter, yay! Also, got the game Destiny! I played the beta version, so I already knew it was awesome!**

**Also bought volume four of Action Comics! It's cool. Anyways, enough stalling, back to the sho-I mean story!**

* * *

**Previously on How to Be a Hero**

_*BANG BANG BANG BANG*_

_The two instinctively ducked down at hearing the sound of gunshots ring out in the park. As Elsa and Anna looked back up, they saw a giant crowd begin to form on one of the parks grassy slopes._

_"The hell was that?!" Anna questioned, slightly perturbed at what happened._

_"I think that's our man," Elsa responded. She grabbed Anna's phone and dialed. "Hiccup? We found him. Get the others." She hung up and looked back at her younger sister. "Ready Anna?"_

_"Damn right I am!" she said, enthused. Both her and Elsa looked around, saw no one watching them, and hit the buttons that were on both of their respective bracelets. They were soon clad in their super suits and moved toward the scene._

* * *

**In the Sky (lame location description I know)**

**Merida's POV**

Why?

Why the fuck does dis Gaston ideeit have to strike so soon, huh? Doen't dis guy knoo that he's distractin' people from doin' more important things?! Like I was, fer example. I was about to beat me high score on that Swing Copter game. I hate tha' piece o' shit game, by the way.

Weel, whatever. Now I'm een the sky, flyin' me way to Arendelle, because tha' Toothpick called me and now we have to go an' stop that Bloody Mary wannabe.

Havin' these fire powers I have to admit is kinda cool; ya look reely cool when ye shootin' fire from ye hands, and flyin' ain't all too bad. I reely like it when the wind is blowin' on me face, blowin' me scraggly hair back, and it's cool when ye leave a trail o' fire behind ya. This is wha' I call reel freedom; not havin' a care in the world, no one lookin' at ye weird, and doing all kinds o' awesome tricks

I do a barrel roll as I'm flyin me little way to Arendelle. Yeah. I've played Starfox, doon't judge me, it's a great game...shut up!

Now I'm dippin' up and down. left an' right, seein' nothin' but the blue o' the sky in froont o' me as I'm flyin'. When I look down, I see a whole lotta buildins and all tha'. I think tha's Berk or Corona I'm seein; nah, it's prolly Corona. After all, Berk doen't have all them pink walls and beautifully paved streets n' such.

"Hey there, Sparky!" a voice rang out o' me communicator; I think that's wha it is.

I knew tha' voice after 7 months of heerin' it. "Princess?" I responded. "Where are ye?"

"A few feet below you." I look down and lo and behold, there's Punzie wit' her crazy long, blonde hair in a giant braid; I wonder how she manages to do tha? However she does it, it's still pretty girly.

"Ye know, I still can't forgive ye for takin' the black suit," I said, annoyance in me tone. Seriously, that thing is awesome!

"Really? We're about to go up against a guy who can cross dimensions and you're worried about that?" Princess said, shocked.

"Hey! I like that suit!"

"You really need to get your priorities straight, Sparky."

"Stop callin' me Sparky!" I growled, face scrunched up, but you wouldn't know behind dis visor thingy.

Princess laughed at me. "It's funny seeing you get all worked up."

"Whatever," I finished, rollin' my eyes at her.

"Ladies," Toothpick's voice came. "Nice seeing you getting along so well."

I could just hear the sarcasm just drippin' from his nasally voice. "Shut up, Toothpick."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, hey Punz, Merida, you see that red blur on the streets?" he asked. Curious, I looked down and saw a blur of red travellin' through the cities. "Guess what? That's me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said. "Don't get cocky."

"Listen, we're about halfway there, I hope you're ready," Toothpick stated.

"Yes we are, Fearless Leader!" Punzie said, enthusiasm tinging. God her and Anna are gonna get on me nerves wit that.

"I'm game fer anythin'." Yeah, I'm no coward, I can face down anythin' anyone throws at me.

"That's nice to hear. Oh, one other thing..."

"Wha' Toothpick?"

"Call me Night Fury."

"Night Fury, hmm?" I said; why that name o' all things? Sounds stupid if ye ask me.

"Something I cam up with the past week. Now let's go." Lookin' down, I saw the cracklin' o' air an' a red streak boltin' straight to Arendelle.

"Hey Sparky?" Came Princess' voice.

"Wha?"

"If you beat me there, I'll let you take the suit."

I grinned at tha' proposition. "Yer so on!" And wit' tha', me and Punzie took off in the sky, boltin' and tryin' to beat each other to the bad guy. I'm so gonna win.

* * *

**Arendelle National Park**

**1:35 p.m.**

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK I SAY!" Gaston's voice rang out to the crowd, maybe about 40 or 50 circling him, as he gripped on to Belle's brown hair. The crowd watching him all held looks of shock, disbelief, anger and worry. "Everybody stand back and shut the fuck up!" He had a gun held to Belle's temple, with the young woman struggling to get away.

"Get off of me Gaston!" Belle yelled out. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

The dark haired man kissed Belle on the cheek as he still gripped her furiously. "Did you miss me Belle, I _sure_ missed you! Oh yes I did!"

"How the hell did you find me?!" Belle questioned.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I said I would be back, and nobody keeps their word like Gaston!"

"HEY!" a distorted, deep voice rang out. Gaston and the crowd both looked up to see what looked like a woman in a blue leather-y, spandex like suit with a black visor over her face floating in the air, with what looked like ice forming around her hands. "Let her go, Gaston!"

"What the hell?!" one of the people in the crowd said. "Look at her! It's like she's some sort of-

"-Ice Queen or something," another one finished off.

"Everyone leave, get out of the way!" another voice rang out. They turned to see another girl in the trees with the same get up as Elsa, but her suit was silver and she was twirling her hands around with water dancing as she twirled her hands. "Well don't just stand there looking stupid! You wanna get hurt?! Move!"

With the stern order of the water girl, everyone began scattering away from the park in a panic, not believing the sights which they were witnessing. Screams of panic and awe emitted as they scattered, leaving only Gaston, Belle, Anna and Elsa.

Gaston still maintained his grip on Belle and put his finger on the trigger of his 9mm Beretta. "I don't know who you are, but stay back. Me and her have unfinished business!"

"No don't, you don't know what sick things he might do!" Belle rang out, still struggling against Gaston's might.

Gaston growled at Belle's response. "Quiet you filthy whore!"

Anna decided to take this moment to speak out. "Stop evildoer! Let the innocent lady go! She's done nothing to you!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS WHORE HAS DONE!" Gaston bellowed. "SHE DARE REJECTS ME, THE ALMIGHTY GASTON! SHE HAS HELL TO PAY!"

"Come on now, it doesn't have to be this way," Elsa's calm voice retorted to Gaston's fury. 'Come on Hiccup, where the hell are you and the others?!'

"You're right, it doesn't have to be this way," Gaston responded. "But don't place any blame on me! It's this. fucking. woman's fault!"

"It was her fault for seeing your flaws and pointing them out to you?" Anna questioned. "It was her fault that she couldn't stand seeing the coldhearted man that you are? If anything, that's all your doing!"

Gaston gritted his teeth at the gall of this person who knew nothing! Ignorant, foolish, he thought.

As the dark haired man was lost in his thoughts, Belle took the opportunity to take her high heeled show and stomp on Gaston's foot, eliciting a yell of pain and fury from the aforementioned hostage taker. In his fury, he threw Belle down and pointed his gun at her. Before he could pull the trigger, Elsa froze his arm that was carrying the gun and Anna, using her water powers, pushed him away with a gust of water that had the force of a fire hose on full blast.

Belle stood up and managed to run a few steps back before Anna leaped out of the tree and moved toward her. "Don't worry Ms. Belle, we're the good guys. We're gonna take him down, no questions about it," the waterbender assured, her tone sounding sympathetic to her plight.

"How can I be so sure?" Belle said, voice shaky.

"Just trust me," Anna finished with a chipped tone. "Now, go get some help. Call the cops, because that's where he's going!" Belle nodded and managed to run off out of the park and onto the streets.

Meanwhile, Gaston banged his arm against a tree, freeing it from the ice as well as the gun. "Die Ice Queen!" he shouted as he unloaded his gun onto Elsa. The Ice Queen in question flew around the bullets being shot at her, and managed to freeze a few of them in their place.

"Anna?! I could really use some help here!" Elsa reminded her younger sister.

"On it!" Anna ran over to where the action between Gaston and her older sister was. "Hey evildoer!" the pigtailed redhead yelled. "Come on and pick on someone your own size!"

"Like you?"

Anna used her waterbending and attempted to strike Gaston with it, who managed to evade the path of the spreading fluid. Seeing the man slip up, Anna used her water and slashed it across his torso. To her surprise, it tore his red shirt along with tearing into his flesh.

"AAAAHHHHH! You fucking bitch!" Gaston swore; he had a diagonal slash across his chest. While the cut wasn't deep, it still hurt like crazy to him.

"Whoa! Nice one, little sister," Elsa said, also surprised at the damage her sister did.

"Um...thanks?"

Gaston, gritting his teeth at the pain, raised his right hand to shoot at Anna when suddenly-

*WHOOSH*

A red streak passed by him and his firearm was instantly gone, disappeared from his hands. He looked and saw a person with the same get up, except it was red and his visor had a strange looking eye design on it.

"Back off," Hiccup said, his tone threatening.

"Finally," Elsa said, relieved at the speedster's arrival. "Where are the others?"

"Right 'ere!" Merida announced, shooting fire at Gaston. Even without his firearm, he was still menacing as he conjured up a mirror to absorb the flames being thrown at him.

"More people to take on the mighty Gaston!" he said, a wicked smile on his face. "I'm flattered." He was taking steps back as he absorbed Merida's flames, only to trip and fall over on more ice.

"Yo Gaston!" Jack yelled out, flying around and shooting a bolt of ice at him, who promptly dodged it. "You really suck at trash talk, don't you dude?"

"I don't know, ask your mother," Gaston retorted, a smug look on his face. He got up and moved to attack Hiccup, who swiftly zipped around Gaston and was running around him in a circle.

"Come on Gaston, can't catch me," Hiccup taunted. As he was continuing to run around Gaston, his train of running was thrown off when he narrowly avoided a mirror summoned by Gaston. Hiccup went tumbling down as a result.

"Haha!" Gaston laughed triumphantly. "No one can possibly stop me!"

"Punzie, now!" Hiccup shouted.

As if a spirit was possessing him, Gaston froze up and he went banging himself against a tree, then banging himself up and down on the hard concrete. He saw a girl in a black outfit with a crazy long braid holding her hands out and moving them up and down, which happened to be the manner in which he was being hurt.

"Take that! And some of that! And some of this!" Rapunzel announced as she kept banging Gaston onto the floor. She soon flung him into a tree.

"Tha' was pretty aggressive, Princess!" Merida stated. "Proud o' ye."

Punzie blushed behind her visor. "Well...you know me. Get kinda intense every once in a while."

"That was wicked, Punz!" Anna cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Gaston, standing up still dazed and confused by it, turned around and shot a mirror from his hand onto the floor. "Good riddance, freaks!"

"Dudes, he's getting away!" Jack yelled. The team of superhumans took off after Gaston before he could close the mirror; Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa flew, while Hiccup grabbed Anna and zipped toward the mirror. Jumping into the mirror on the ground, the Guardians were unprepared for what would come next.

* * *

**The heat is on now!**

**Next chapter will be the last of this issue before the back-up adventure and issue 3. Astrid is coming...**

**Read and Review and leave more ideas on super codenames and all that jazz! :)**


	14. Reflections Pt 2: The Guardians are Born

**Nun chapter, yay!**

**Then after this comes the back-up adventure, then the arrival of a superhuman Astrid and the intro to our first big bad, Syndrome! And guess who's also gonna be a villain? Snotlout, modeled after the Flash foe Girder! Yay!**

**Anyways, on wit the incredible story.**

* * *

**Previously on How to Be a Hero**

_"That was wicked, Punz!" Anna cheered, pumping a fist in the air._

_Gaston, standing up still dazed and confused by it, turned around and shot a mirror from his hand onto the floor. "Good riddance, freaks!"_

_"Dudes, he's getting away!" Jack yelled. The team of superhumans took off after Gaston before he could close the mirror; Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa flew, while Hiccup grabbed Anna and zipped toward the mirror. Jumping into the mirror on the ground, the Guardians were unprepared for what would come next._

* * *

**The Mirror Dimension**

**?**

"Whoa!" was all one Anna Summers could say as she and the Guardians took notice of the space around them. They were all back to back in a circle looking around at the space in which they occupied. What was noticeable about this space was that...well technically, there was no space. All they were staring at was just a big, white void that seemed to encapsulate all of time and space.

"Where are we?" Merida questioned, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion at the scene before her.

"I think this must be the dimension where Gaston is able to hop through any mirror," Rapunzel answered. It was a theory that her and Anna mutually agreed on, and to her surprise, it was all true.

"So it wasn't complete, utter bullshit?" Jack asked rhetorically, forming a staff with his ice. He too was as utterly baffled and astonished as everyone else standing alongside him.

"CORRECT-A-Mundo, my friends!" a voice rang out, echoing all across the disembodied, white void. The Guardians looked up and saw a giant, approximately 50 foot mirror in the air (or what looked like it), which projected the visage of Gaston, who held his classic smug smirk on his face.

"You crazy bastard!" Hiccup yelled. "So this is how you got into my house!"

"Now now, insults will get you nowhere boy," Gaston taunted. "Welcome to my domain, or should I call it your own personal hell. But it does have its upsides."

Gaston snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, a long array of mirrors began shuffling toward them all at an alarming speed. "Shit!" Elsa swore. "We have to move out!"

The Guardians broke their formation and began moving in different directions, but they wouldn't get far; about 10 steps away from each other, mirrors began forming around them all one by one, cutting them off from one another.

"What the hell is this?!" Jack yelled out, stunned by what was going on right now.

"I can do whatever I want, when I want, with no consequences being put on me," Gaston's voice rang out. "All of you are a bunch of ignorant pissants. Thinking you can judge the flawless Gaston and get away with it! Well, you aren't all saints yourselves."

"Och, yeah yeah yeah, save us the monologue alreedy," Merida snarked, annoyed by being surrounded by a ton of mirrors that had Gaston's ugly face on them, mocking her.

"A woman that gets right to the point. I like that! Now, mirror, mirror on the wall, what's your biggest fear of all?"

With Hiccup, he was confused by Gaston's little rhyme scheme, but even with the confusion, he knew it wasn't going to turn out all that good. "Um, anyone hear me?! Hello?!"

"Yeah, I can hear you Hiccup!" Anna's voice rang out as she too was entrapped by the mirrors.

"Hey, I can hear you too!" Rapunzel's voice also chimed in. "W-what's gonna happen now?"

"I don-" Hiccup's train of thought was soon interrupted as he saw the mirrors surrounding him turn black and showed him a sight that he didn't want to be reminded of.

**With Merida**

The curly redhead began shooting fire at the mirrors in an attempt to break out of the hold that Gaston had her and the rest of the Guardians in.

"Come ooooonnn!" she yelled, furiously shooting fire, a scowl present on her face. "Let me out, ye fuckin' dick! Let me the fuck out!"

"Temper temper, little girl," Gaston's voice taunted. "You're going to miss the big show!"

"Wha' the fuck are ye-" Merida began, but stopped. She was interrupted by the mirrors turning a black color and showing a bunch of trees on display. It felt as if she was right in the middle of those said trees as she looked around. Hell, when Merida looked down, she saw forest dirt.

"Wha' kind o' trick is this, ye fuckin' ideeit?!" Merida yelled out. Much to her surprise, he didn't answer back. She had no idea if she could move around freely or not, but she took in more of the surroundings; when she looked up in the sky, she saw that it was dark with little dots littered all over, a sure sign that it was nighttime.

"Alright Meri," the redhead said to herself. "Ye don't knoo wha' the hell is goin' on, but someone 'as to hear ye."

"Toothpick! Princess!" she called out, but still received no answer.

But the sight she would see before her would bring back memories she's been trying hard to forget: a giant, grizzly bear growling at her.

**With Elsa**

The cryokinetic was placed on the streets of what looked like Arendelle; she saw crowds of people chatting, walking together, and cars rolling by onto the streets.

"This can't be," Elsa whispered to herself. "There's no possible way I could be back in the real world."

But the sights around her were intent on proving her otherwise; it was like she could literally feel people bumping into her as they walked by. The platinum blonde looked around for an sign of her younger sister, but so far, she saw nothing. "Anna?!" she called out. "Anna?! Hiccup?! Jack?!"

*BOOOOOOOMMMM*

Elsa looked up sharply at hearing the sound and saw a bright, blinding light in the distance and a wave travelling pretty damn fast coming at her.

"No! No no no no no no..." she repeated to herself; she was reliving the incident that gave her her ice powers and everyone else their abilities...

**With Anna**

"They're hallucinations, they just have to be!" Anna screamed out as she looked around herself; the place she was currently taking sight of was a place she hasn't seen in years; she saw a marker board in front of her, desks, about 20 to 25, that filled the classroom, a diagram of the human body on the wall, an various other educational posters plastering the walls. She saw herself at about 10 years old sitting in one of the desks, reading a comic book.

"Huh, my fourth grade class," she said, remembering the earlier days of her life. "Haven't seen this in a while. What was so bad about this?"

Her question was answered when she looked at the brown door on the side of the room and saw a woman in about her mid-thirties with long black hair, glasses, a button down shirt, and skirt walk into Anna's line of sight. What was unusual about this was that the teacher's shirt was unbuttoned to the point where you could see visible cleavage.

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on..." Anna said, confused about what she was seeing. "Alright, think Anna, think! How do you get out of here? It's probably a hall-oh yeah! I know just how! It's like in that Justice League episode with Doctor Destiny, I think! Yeah, yeah that's right!"

The woman smiled at Anna, which unnerved the 19 year old a tad bit. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

'Seriously, how did they do it again?'

**With Hiccup**

He was witnessing it all over again; the death of his father by a black ball of sand. He watched helplessly as the dark haired man blurred around his wounded father with super speed.

"NO! NO NO! Not again!" Hiccup yelled out, not believing that he was seeing the most traumatic thing of his life resurface. Worse, it was like he was 10 years old again, seeing it up close and not being able to do anything about it.

"Goddamn you Gaston!"

Hiccup viewed the scene before him again with tears threatening to fall from his eyes; seeing the horse-like shadows again made his heart pump faster than normal and sparked something inside of him,,,something he couldn't get a hold of.

He felt his entire body begin to vibrate at an incredible speed. "Wha-what the hell?" Hiccup reacted, not understanding what was happening with him. But later on, he would find out that this new ability would help him in so many ways...

**With Elsa**

"Oh my God," Elsa said, unable to fathom why she was seeing the Great Wave again. She looked around and saw crowds of people running away from the explosion's light and screaming in a panic, bumping into her as she attempted to search for her little sister.

"Anna?! Anna?!" she screamed still to no avail. "Please! Answer me, little sister! Where are you?!"

She looked back and saw the orange shockwave coming to bathe her in its radiation, the same way she got her powers. Elsa, not being able to find Anna, just closed her eyes and prepared to be covered by the Wave...

**With Jack**

The white haired male found himself standing on a frozen pond that acted as an ice rink, where he and little sister would play hockey; he looked around and saw the street lamp that had blown out its light on the day of the Great Wave.

"Oh no! Not this again!" Jack whispered, horrified by his location. He looked over to the side where he saw a brown haired little girl wearing ice skates.

"Emma?"

The girl, Emma, looked at Jack with a piercing, brown-eyed gaze, as if she was staring into Jack's soul. "Why Jackie?" she questioned, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Emma..."

"Why did you let me die?"

"No, Emma no! I-I didn-"

Jack was interrupted by the projection of his dead little sister. "You let me die! You could have saved me! Why didn't you?!" The little girl's tone was that full of betrayal and anger.

"No! No! You aren't real! YOU AREN'T REAL!" Jack yelled. He swung his solid ice staff all around wildly, and he managed to break the mirrors that were projecting the traumatic images.

Jack was breathing heavily after his emotional display of anger. He looked around and still saw his teammates encased by mirrors, and he heard their screams of panic and anguish.

"Guys!" the white haired cryokinetic yelled. "I'm coming!"

**With Anna**

"NO!" the braided, pigtailed girl yelled out.

She was currently witnessing her younger self being pinned onto a desk by her fourth grade teacher, who had a lecherous, disgusting gaze in her eyes. "Come on! You know you like me," she said, pinning younger Anna down. "And I like you and I want you. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours."

Younger Anna squealed out in fright at her situation. "Help me! Help me! Somebody!"

"That's right, little me! Call for help!" present Anna cheered, even with the circumstances she was witnessing.

"You want it the hard way?" the older woman said. "You got it. Now I'm gonna take off your shirt, you fuckin' whore!"

"No! Don't do it, little me!" present Anna yelled out.

The experience was taking a turn for the worse for Ann; that is, until the illusion was shattered by ice shards breaking into the mirrors, thereby freeing Anna of her traumatic experience. She turned around and saw Jack floating in front of her, a determined look on his face.

"Thanks Jack!"

"Let's go save the others," the cryokinetic finished.

**With Merida**

Merida backed up in fear of the sight before her; a six foot tall grizzly bear with some pretty threatening eyes growling at her.

"Whoa there, um...nice Smokey," the redhead placated. "Nice Smokey. Yer supposed to prevent forest fires, not eat people." It was all for naught as the bear roared a mighty roar, which for Merida, triggered a memory she had been long trying to forget.

**_Dunbroch_**

**_13 years ago_**

_Young Merida Macdonald was runnin' fervently through the woods, her arm bleedin' and part of her dress torn. Her, her mum, and her da' had gone campin' fer a few days out in the Dunbroch woods, an activity her da' Fergus said "Would brin' us closer to nature!" The young redhead had gone out exploring deep into the forest and unfortunately, after skipping a few rocks, managed to catch the attention of some otherwise unfriendly animals._

_"MUUUUMMM! DAAAAA"" Merida yelled. Looking behind her as she ran, she saw a big, huge grizzly bear chasin' after her with incredible speed, and it was only gettin' closer and closer to the six year old redhead. She tried runnin' faster, but her little legs were startin' to get tired from all the exertion._

_She continued runnin' past all the trees and leaves through the forest, until she tripped over a pretty long vine, crashing face down into the dirt. When she attempted to get back up, she saw the giant bear hovering over her, growling dangerously at her. She screamed and closed her eyes..._

**Back to present day**

Merida tried shooting fire at the projection of the bear, but no surprise, nothing happened; it was as if the bear couldn't feel pain.

"Come on! Die ye big son 'o a bitch! Die!" she yelled, now wildly shooting fire, even though she knew nothing would happen. Her prayers her answered when she saw a big line of water spray like a firehose at the bear, which broke the mirrors.

"The hell?" she said, baffled at what happened.

"Hey Sparky!" a voice called out. The redhead looked behind her and saw Anna and Jack, smiling at her as she was now free.

"Och, ne'er thought I say dis, but I'm gla' to see ye two," Merida admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Jack said.

"Come on, we have to save the others!" Anna yelled, bringing the two back to the situation at hand.

**With Punzie**

"Here! You hungry, you fuckin' brat!" a voice said angrily.

Rapunzel, trapped within the circle of mirrors, was currently witnessing her formative younger years. She saw herself as a young girl, about 7 or 8, being talked down to a woman with curly black hair and a red dress.

"But mommy!" younger Rapunzel said, tears in her eyes. "You said we were going out today!"

The curly, darkhaired woman took a swig from a Jack Daniels bottle before furiously throwing it at the wall, a deep scowl written across her face. "Are you sassing me?!" she said, her voice low and threatening.

Younger Rapunzel moved back, clearly scared of the woman in front of her. "Not saying anything, huh?" The older woman slapped the young blonde hard across the face leaving a mark. "ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE SKANK!"

"No! Nonononono!" present day Rapunzel whispered, tears rolling down her eyes as she watched her mother beat her younger self again and again. The memory was broken when an ice shard launched and caused the mirror to shatter right in front of her.

"Punzie!" Anna called out. Rapunzel looked to the side of her and saw Anna, Jack and Merida together. Rapunzel ran toward her enthusiasm buddy and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rapunzel repeated as she hugged Anna.

"Ye okay Princess?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel let Anna go and wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, yeah I'll be okay," she assured nodding her head. "Come on, let's save Elsa and Fearless Leader."

* * *

After freeing both Hiccup and Elsa from their mirror induced illusions, the group of metahumans huddled around each other, itching for a fight with the one that put them there.

"You managed to break Gaston's illusions," his voice rang out. "Clever. Not as clever as I though."

"Oh shut the hell up and come out, douchebag!" Merida yelled, her hands covered with flames and a scowl on her face. "Once I get ye, I'm gonna beat the fuck outta ye!"

"One problem though," Gaston began. The floor that the team was standing on soon turned into a floor of individual, small mirrors. Looking ahead, they saw an entire army of Gaston clones assembling, all looking ready to fight.

"Which one of us is the real, handsome, mighty Gaston?" they all said simultaneously.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup complained. "Really?!"

"I'm with Twinkle Toes on this one," Jack agreed. "I'm getting sick of this asshole!"

"Hold on guys!" Anna said. "I know this trick!"

"Well enlighten us Anna," Elsa pried.

"Ok, um...um...it's like the shadow clone trick from Naruto!"

"Gah, are you serious?!" Merida groaned.

"Yes. If one of them bleeds, they're the real one. The others will just poof away."

"Weel, wha' are we waitin' fer," Merida questioned. "Let's tear shit up!"

The army of Gastons ran toward the team of six and vice versa, and not too long, an all scale war broke out between them all.

Hiccup, with his super speed, began ramming into a many clones as he could, knocking them all down and punching them really, really fast with his speedy fists.

"Take you down, fuck you, fuck you," Hiccup said to himself as he continued making Gaston clones dispel. He saw that his right arm was vibrating and he tested out what it could do on one of the clones that nearly slashed him with a machete. To Hiccup's surprise, he ended up making that clone dispel also.

"Damn, nothing yet," he concluded and continued fighting them off.

Anna meanwhile was fighting off a group of them using her water whips, which actually worked pretty efficiently; it may have looked like ordinary harmless water, but it was sharp and strong. Using her powers, she tripped two of the clones, whipped them until they dispelled, and then used her right whip to hit one of them in the throat. Anna had inadvertently cut his head off because of the sheer force of the water whip. "Whoa! That's a new one," she commented before using her hands like a fire hose and blowing a few of them away from her.

Rapunzel fighting the clones was almost too easy for her; all she had to do was make a few movements with her hands and she was sending them flying into each other, and even making a few of them disintegrate.

"Hey Princess!" Merida called out, flying and blasting clones left and right with her fire. "Ye found 'im yet?"

"Nothing yet Sparky!" Punzie stated, smacking 6 clones into each other.

"By the way, ye so owe me that suit!"

"What? I beat you at the race!"

"No ye di'int!"

"Yeah, I did!"

Jack and Elsa were positioned back to back, with both of them shooting ice beams and ice shards at the clones, making them dispel and or freezing them. "Whoo! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Jack cheered, clearly enjoying all of the action.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but this is taking forever!" Elsa stressed while freezing about to of the Gaston clones.

"Hey! No adventure is fun if it's easy, right?" Jack reassured, launching ice shards at the Gaston army.

"I guess, but there has to be some quicker way to find the real Gaston!" the platinum blonde said.

"Right? Oh, by the way, what are you doing Saturday night, Snow Angel?" Jack flirted, prompting an eye roll from Elsa.

"Of course you would be flirting with me at a time like this."

"It's what I do."

Hiccup was being swarmed and jumped by 5 or 6 of the clones at the same time, getting kicked, stomped, and punched by them. His adrenaline was building up to the point where his entire body began vibrating at a high frequency. Because of said frequency, he was able to launch them all off of him with little effort. Hiccup, seeing the world in slow motion, looked around and saw a Gaston with a machete about to sneak up on Anna. "Anna look out!" Hiccup yelled as he zipped toward the clone, knocking him down onto the ground.

When Hiccup saw that he was recovering, he noticed the blood that was coming from his mouth. 'Gotcha!' Hiccup thought. He rammed into Gaston again and knocked him down, with Hiccup on top of him and super speed punching him all across the face, blood going everywhere.

"Hiccup?!" Anna called out. "Hiccup, where are you?" The hydromancer pushed the clones away from her by summoning a small wave to wash them away and saw Hiccup dominating the fight between him and Gaston. "Guys! Guys! Hiccup found him!"

"He did?" Punzie's voice rang out from the communicator.

"Yeah, and he's winning!" the redhead cheered.

"We're on our way sister!" Elsa said.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was kicking the shit out of Gaston, wailing on him with his super speed. "You piece of shit! Come on! Come on! Fight back!"

Being punched in the face, Gaston wasn't able to lift his hands, but suited kneeing Hiccup in the crotch. The brunet fell over and Gaston towered over him.

"Now you have to pay for that, fuckwad!" Gaston said. However, he was smacked by an ice covered fist in the back of the head and fell over unconscious. "The only fuckwad around here is you!" Elsa quipped, clearly proud of her handiwork

"Good job, Snow Angel," Jack congratulated.

"Phew! Thanks for the save there," Hiccup thanked, grateful for the assistance. Anna helped up Hiccup by offering a hand.

"That was intense, huh!" Anna said.

"Man, hope we never fight this guy again," Rapunzel hoped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's git outta here!" Merida called out.

* * *

**Arendelle**

**2:03 p.m.**

The gang, with their defeated foe also, lept through a mirror from one of the buildings of Arendelle, where they all saw a crowd of people, plus a few police cars surround them all. On edge, they all primed their powers for any confrontation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we mean you no harm," one of the cops said He had gray hair, glasses, and wore a trench coat and fedora. "So, you're the people that Miss Belle were referring to, huh?"

Hiccup took the opportunity to speak up and calm everything down. "You can say that, yes. We've got the bad guy right here," the brunet announced, pointing to the unconscious form of Gaston.

"Oh man, this guy again?"

"You've encountered him before?"

"He's something of a local around all the prisons of the five big cities," the officer said. "I'm glad you caught him before he hurt anyone else."

"As are we officer..." Hiccup pried.

"Gordon," the trench coat wearing law enforcement official answered.

"Right, Gordon."

"My question is, who are you guys?"

Hiccup looked between him and the rest of his team, especially Anna, who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We're the Guardians!" the twin braided girl called out.

"The Guardians, huh?" Gordon questioned.

"Um...yeah! The Guardians!" Hiccup straightened out. "Listen officer Gordon, we don't have any malicious intent. But if you need us, just give us a call, alright. We help people in need."

"Well that I can see," Gordon quipped, chuckling a bit.

"Come on team, let's go!" And with that, Gordon and the rest of the police force saw the Guardians take off, some of them flying, one of them with super speed.

Another day won, another problem solved.

* * *

**And there's the end to issue two.**

**Next chapter is the back up adventure and then issue three, Astrid's first appearance. Don't worry guys, this time around there will be no Hiccstrid; instead, Astrid ships two certain characters...**

**Also, there's a few DC references in this chapter; try to catch them all!**

**Read and Review! :)**


	15. HTBAH Back-Up Strip 2

**Here's a short, little back-up adventure featuring Hiccup and Jack. I think that this is gonna help set up their dynamic for more missions with each other. But I'm not gonna leave everyone else out; they'll have their own little adventures and team-ups too.**

**Also wanna thank Microraptor Glider for agreeing to overlook some of the chapters; Glider, you're great. Enough stalling, here it is...**

* * *

**Lower East Side of Burgess**

**12:15 a.m.**

It was blazing like the pits of hell as Hiccup and Jack were running through a burning apartment after getting a distress call about a fire occurring on the Lower East side of Burgess, Jack's home town. The white haired cryokinetic didn't want to go through with this, as he an his teammates just finished beating a dimensional hopper about 5 days earlier, but Hiccup urged him into it and now here they were. They ran through the apartment, grabbing everyone they could find, then met back up on the ground floor.

"Is that everybody?" Jack yelled over the roaring flames as Hiccup returned to the ground floor.

"Yeah, that's everyone!"

The two metahumans stepped out of the way as another section of the ceiling/floor above them collapsed near them.

"It better be!" Jack yelled.

He tried to put out the flames with his ice, however, the ice melted and evaporated before it got anywhere near the flames. He attempted about 3 to 4 times, but still to no avail.

"Can't you put this out!?" the brunet speedster asked.

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration as he continued to attempt to shoot ice. "I can't shoot out a blanket thick enough! It's melting too fast!"

"What does that mean?" Hiccup replied.

"IT MEANS IT'S HOT! And I'm dehydrated, Hiccup!"

If they weren't wearing their visors, Hiccup's face would have held one of complete astonishment. "You're out of ice!? What the fuck, you can't run out of ice! I thought you could use the water in the air!"

"THERE IS NO WATER IN THIS AIR!" Jack exclaimed, using his left hand to motion to the inferno around them. "What's YOUR excuse, run out of speed?!"

"I can't just go zipping all around the place! The building's getting weaker by the second! It's gonna come down on top of us!"

"I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH ELSA!" the white haired ice user exclaimed. Hiccup rolled his eyes at hearing that; sometimes it was painful seeing Jack trying to get with Elsa, but he kept on trying.

The two of them ducked as another section of the ceiling collapsed, making sure not to drop any of their rescuees. They stood up and turned to see one of the apartment's wooden walls collapse from the roof damage, revealing a fire-ridden, but clear path to the exit of the building. Hiccup flipped the unconscious people in his arms onto his shoulders and turned to Jack.

"Alright, stay right on my tail; it's gonna get hot!"

He turned and ran towards the wall (making sure not to super speed run), with Jack right behind him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as he and Jack were nearing toward the exit, seeing the dark of the night outside.

However, Hiccup tripped and, because Jack was right behind him, both fell and toppled over onto the concrete of the sidewalk. sending the rescuees tumbling across the floor of the building they'd run into. The two looked back to see the building collapse into rubble behind them. They then turned to the rescuees, to make sure they were alright. Seeing them all alive, they turned to face each other and bumped fists, both laughing at being lucky to make it out unscathed.

"Oh man! Hooo shit!" Hiccup exclaimed, letting out a few coughs.

Jack, seeing this, moved over and patted Hiccup on the back. "There, there Twinkle Toes. Next time you get a distress call on a Saturday night, maybe you should let the cops take of it, huh?"

The speedster shook his head as he was bent over, hands on his knees as he continued coughing. "Nah Jack, cops were too far. But don't worry, I'll call you every time a distress signal goes off," Hiccup finished off, sarcasm evident.

After a few moments and their rescuees thanking them, Hiccup and Jack decided to head back to their respective homes, with Hiccup having to travel 45 miles to get back to Berk.

"Hey Twinkle Toes?" rang Jack's voice from Hiccup's communicator. The speedster was currently zipping down the 105 freeway to Berk, being able to dodge incoming cars and jump over some of them due to his "speed sense."

"Yeah Jack?"

"You know, since you've, uh, come up with a super name for yourself-what was it again?"

"Oh, Night Fury?," Hiccup answered, swerving to the left of a slow moving pick-up truck. "What about it?"

"I think I came up with a good little nickname for myself that I came up with one day."

"Lay it on me," Hiccup announced.

"Alright Twinkle Toes," Jack began, his voice carrying glee. "Here it is...Frostbite!"

Hiccup took the name in and thought for a few seconds. 'Well, Jack does have ice powers and like Anna said, if we do get names or ourselves, they have to sound awesome and put fear in the hearts of our enemies. Right?'

"Hey Jack," Hiccup began. "The verdict...

...I like it."

* * *

**There you go, a little drabble I came up with, and the birth of Jack's new name, Frostbite! Try to guess what this back-up is a reference to.**

**Next up: Enter Astrid Hofferson. Let me tell you, she's _explosive!_**

**Read and Review...**


	16. Issue 3: Girl on the Run

**Hey! Next issue, weeee!**

**Just got to level 12 of Destiny and I'm getting further, and this game is awesome, and yayyy! Sorry; let's get on with the sh-I mean story.**

* * *

**Downtown Berk, the Hub**

**7:45 p.m.**

*STOMP STOMP STOMP*

Those were the sound of erratic, frantic footsteps running through the sidewalks of the Downtown area of Berk. The Downtown area was in actuality one of the most busiest thoroughfares in all of Berk...during the day. At night was a different story; sure there still was a good, modest mount of people traversing the sidewalks and there was still traffic on the street, but it wasn't as busy as it was during the day, for example, it could be so busy that you would need to get people to direct traffic both pedestrian and vehicle.

There were also many stores and shops that the Hub, where our current location is, hosted, which included many pawn stores, malls, sports stores, firearms stores, media (DVD, Blu-Ray, video games) stores, fast food restaurants, etc.

But the focus is not on the stores, or how amazingly populated the Downtown area was, but it is focused on one individual. The figure, wearing a brown zip-up jacket with the hood over her head, a red-plaid skirt over ripped skinny jeans, and a blonde braid that laid on her right shoulder, ran through a crowd of bystanders, the backpack on her back making a ruffling sound with every step she ran. The figure, a female to be precise, was breathing heavily as she continued to push through the crowd of people, eliciting frustrated groans from those pushed aside.

However, she was not the only one pushing through a crowd; a good 10 feet behind were about three men in suits (one with black hair,one with brown hair, and the other with brown hair), wearing shades, also running viciously after the girl, obviously in hot pursuit.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" the suit with the black hair yelled, pushing down a young couple that happened to be in their way.

The girl, hearing the loud voice calling out, ran faster if it was even possible, managing to knock down someone twice her size. "Sorry! Sorry everyone!" the girl in the brown jacket announced; she didn't really mean to knock them down, but she had to get away from the suits.

The suits on the other hand were beginning to lose track of the girl quickly; she would not evade them again. So to clear out the crowd in front of them, one of the suits with brown hair raised what looked like an Uzi and fired into the air, startling everyone in front of them.

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" the other brown suit yelled, pulling out a machine gun. "STAND CLEAR! STAND CLEAR!"

The girl in the brown jacket cut a corner and started running through a crosswalk, not caring about whether or not the path may be clear, but lucky for her, she had caught the light just in time, so no other cars would obstruct her path.

Not too far behind, the suits lifted their guns and started shooting at their target.

*RAT-TAT-TATTA-TATA-TATATTAT-TATTA*

Still running after the girl while they shot at her, the suits were quite certain that they were going to apprehend the girl running from them, if she knew better of course.

Meanwhile,the girl, still running, reacted to the gunshots and ducked her head; she saw bullets ricocheting off the brick off of one of the stoplight posts,and bullets that crashed through the window of a fast-food restaurant. 'Nice, now they're shooting at you, they're shooting at you!' she thought to herself. Looking behind her, she saw that the suits were not that far behind her.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' she swore. 'They're gaining on you Astrid! Well, guess you've got no choice.'

The girl, Astrid, turned around, put her hands out, and did something that completely astonished the people around her, and still surprises herself since a long time ago; an orange light began gathering around her hands and she shot out the orange energy, with the energy making a medium sized explosion, complete with smoky black cloud blocking their vision and the like. The sound of the explosion was like hearing a car crash right in front of you; loud, scary, and effective.

The suits fell down in reaction to the explosion sent at them, hearing the screams of bystanders in conjunction to the explosion. "Get up-get up men!" the dark haired suit said, coughing as he spoke. "We can't lose the objective!"

Astrid continued to run through a pretty big crowd until she realized something; she was never going to be able to lose the suits chasing after her on foot. There was going to be a matter of time before she got tired, and then that's when they would be able to catch her and do God knows what to her.

Looking out at the street, she took notice of a guy on a red motorcycle driving across her way. 'Perfect set of wheels,' Astrid thought, a smirk on her face. The hooded blonde knew that what she was technically about to do was a crime, but she figured that committing one crime to get away from guys that had more than questionable motives was worth it. She ran onto the street in the path of the motorcycle, waving her arms around frantically.

"HELP! HELP!" she yelled out. "SOMEBODY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

The red motorcycle skidded to a halt in front of her. "Hey, what the hell?!" the driver yelled out, frustrated at the moment.

"Sir I need to use your bike!" Astrid announced.

"What?!"

"I need to use your bike!"

"No way!"

Astrid, losing her patience and needing to get away from the suits, smacked the motorcyclist upside the head hard and pushed him off the bike. Seeing that the key was still in the ignition, the hooded girl put the motorcycle in drive and sped off in the other direction, with the tires squealing the entire time.

The suits meanwhile, had finally managed to get to where Astrid had taken off, but unfortunately for them, she was already gone. "SHIT! SHIT!" the brown haired suit swore, kicking a trashcan in anger.

"We can't lose her again!" the dark haired suit reminded. He then took notice of the motorcyclist on the ground nursing his head. "Hey you!"

The three suits walked over to the downed man and the second brown haired suit put his foot on his stomach and pointed a gun at him. "Hooded girl with blonde braid, where is she?"

The motorcyclist was confused as to what the suit was talking about. "Wha-"

"WHERE IS THE OBJECTIVE?!" the suit yelled again, cocking his gun for emphasis.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! All I know is some chick came and jacked my bike!"

The dark haired suit stood next to his partner. "License plate number?"

"Lice-"

"What's the damn number!"

"OK! OK! I-its 7503652!" the cyclist announced.

The dark haired suit pulled out a walkie-talkie from his shirt pocket. "Subject is in a motorcycle with license plate number 7-5-0-3-6-5-2! Repeat, 3-6-5-2, over! Yes, sir! No sir, she's not in our grasp! I'm requesting that you send out another squad in about another 2 hours or so! We can corner her and apprehend her smoothly with that method!"

The three suits moved away from the man and decided that they needed to commandeer a vehicle in order to catch up to their objective. They saw a Hummer on the other side of the street, stopped at a red light. The three men moved toward the Hummer and pointed their guns at the owner, a young woman. "Ma'am get out of the car please," the dark haired man said peacefully.

"Wait, wha-"

"Get out of the fucking car, bitch!" one of the brown haired suits said, grabbing the young woman by the hair and throwing her out of the vehicle. The three suits entered the Hummer, with the black-haired man behind the wheel, ran the red light, and journeyed down the streets of Berk to find their "objective."

* * *

**Berk Highway 107**

**8:15 p.m.**

**(Astrid's POV)**

Ah yeah! Got me a badass motorcycle, that I had to steal, got away from the "Men in Black without Will Smith", and now I think I'm home free for a while. I can feel the wind just hitting my face, blowing my hood off my head, and making my braid flap all around.

You have no idea what the hell I've been going through these past months, man; first, I get these fucking awesome explosive, but deadly, powers, then I get chased by the Men in Black, and now I'm hearing about this group of guys with powers called the Guardians...let's just say, my days aren't exactly boring.

Oh that's right, didn't tell you who I was: my name is Astrid Sans Souci Hofferson, and I am a girl on the run. Heh, sounds so cool saying it like that, but of course _I_ make it about 20 percent cooler...not that I watch MLP or anything.

So, yeah, I'm a girl that's been on the run from these guys in suits, and the funny part: I don't know what they want from me; I really don't know. And to be honest, I don't really give a shit. I know that the things they are planning to do to me isn't good, so can you really blame me for running from them.

To make it worse, every new place that I try to lay low and settle down in, these people always find a way to, well, find me! It's like I'm attracting negative attention to myself or something. For a while, I've been trying to get back to an old friend, but every time I think I'm home free, bam! These assholes keep on showing up and chasing me; these idiots don't know when to give up! Urrrggh!

Oh! Yeah, back on track! You're probably wondering "Hey Astrid, how did you get into this mess?" You really wanna know? Well, seeing that I still have a ways before I can find and meet back up with this friend, I guess I can spill the beans.

Why don't we go back in time. Not to the beginning, oh hell no, that's too long; I'm talking about, more recently to say the least.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Corona Train Station, Corona_

_6:41 p.m._

_18 year old Astrid Hofferson, clad in a green tank top and blue bike shorts, with a brown jacket tied around her waist, sat on one of the many brown, wooden benches in the Corona Train Station, eagerly waiting for the 6:50 train to Berk. She was surrounded by many people waiting around who held bags, snacks, and things of that sort. The blonde, 5'9 girl looked up at the clock diagonal of her and saw that it now read 6:42 p.m._

_'Yes, just a few more minutes,' Astrid thought to herself. She was finally going to be able to see her old friend, Jay Haddock, or as Fishlegs called him, Hiccup. She couldn't help but to laugh at the nickname Fishlegs, real name Chris, gave to him. It had been about 5 years since she last saw Jay; she had been friends with him since she was 8 years old and stuck by him even after nobody believed him about his dad's murder. Unfortunately, when she was 13 years old, her parents got a job offer in Corona and they took it, meaning that she had to move away from Jay. But she promised that she would see him again._

_Astrid took off her backpack and looked inside it to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything. 'Sardines, check! Handheld DVD player with Invader Zim, check! And my Hunger Games book, checkamundo!'_

_She didn't have to worry much about the heavier baggage since she already had it boarded and they would make sure not to lose track of it; they better not, or they would have to speak to ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers! Oh yeah, she was going there._

_She pulled her Samusung out of her pocket and dialed a number on it; she was so glad that her parents had let her venture out on her own for once._

_"Hello?" a nasally voice said on the other line._

_"Hey there, Hiccup," Astrid said, a mischievous smile on her face as she said the name._

_She heard a groan on the other line. "Don't tell me you've been talking to Fishy, have you?"_

_"Weeeeellll," Astrid stretched out. "But uh, hey, how's it going?"_

_"Oh, I am doing just fine Astrid. Other than getting by without falling over myself today, there's something big going down today!"_

_"And that would be?"_

_Hiccup giggled for a bit before getting it out. "They're turning on the particle accelerator tonight!"_

_"Really now?" Astrid wondered. She had read on the Internet and seen a lot of news footage talking about the DREAM Labs particle accelerator "What time?"_

_"About 8:30-ish. Then, they're gonna have a big tour, and everything!"_

_"Cool, I'll see you soon," the blonde announced, which startled Jay for a bit._

_"W-what do you-you're coming back?!"_

_"Yep, I don't know if I'll be there at around 8:30-ish, but you can tell me all about it when I come back," Astrid finished._

_"Oh, um, okay! It'll be great seeing you again Astrid!" Hiccup announced, his voice having a rare glee that he didn't normally possess since an incident that is not Astrid's place to talk about._

_"You too. Ok, my train is arriving now! See ya!" And with that, Astrid hung up her phone and got ready to board the 6:50 to Berk, walking through the threshold and into the transportation vehicle._

* * *

**(Back to Astrid's** **POV)**

So yeah, that's the beginning of my story. I know I didn't reveal a whole lot about what happened, but trust me, you'll know a lot more when I meet back up with Hiccup. Somebody's gotta help me out with this problem, and I can't do it all by myself.

I look around and take a gander at the nearest exit sign which read:

CENTRAL BERK

NEXT 35 MILES

"Goddammit!" I said out loud, but the force of the wind and the fact that people were in cars with the windows up meant that no one else could hear me. Frankly, I didn't give a shit though.

Jesus, these past few months could not get any more stressful...right?"

* * *

**Central Berk**

**8:55 p.m.**

**Normal POV**

Hiccup Haddock was in the living room of his modest sized apartment looking at the television in front of him, which was displaying the news; ever since he and the Guardians formed, he had been paying a bit more attention to news castings and being on the lookout for more crime in his area.

"In local news, bystanders in the Hub area of Downtown Berk were shocked earlier this evening when reports about men in suits and a girl that can project explosions from her hands began flooding the Internet and word of mouth. This also happens to be similar in the types of reports coming in ever since a group known as the Guardians arrived just two weeks earlier..."

The report tugged Hiccup's interest; a girl that can project explosive force from her body? Sounds like another bad meta-human to fight to him. For the past few days, Hiccup's been following every lead he could get his hands on to try and find the thing or man that killed his father; he knew that he was out there somewhere, he just had to be!

"More meta-humans, huh?" the brunet speedster commented. He seriously considered donning his Night Fury outfit and going out and patrolling Berk to find this girl with the explosive powers.

Just as he was about to go to his closet, a sound broke him out of the routine:

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Give me a minute!" the brunet called out; he really needed to change out of the T-shirt that he was wearing, which was starting to get worn out and dirty. Taking it off, he looked down and gazed at his stomach; he still couldn't believe that getting struck by lightning gave him abs when he woke up from his coma.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hold on a second!" Hiccup responded. He searched all around the living room and saw his DREAM Labs sweatshirt hanging off one of the chairs that surrounded his dining table.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Alright, alright man! Shit!" the brunet yelled, annoyed at the impatience of whoever was at the door. He swiftly put on his sweatshirt and was now at the door.

"Whoever this is you really need to learn some patience skills," Hiccup said as he turned the knob; he pulled the door open and saw a sight that he didn't think that he would see today. It was a girl about five inches shorter than him with blonde hair in a braid, a brown headband, blue eyes, a brown jacket, and a skirt over her skinny jeans.

"...Astrid?" Hiccup said in shock.

Things sure were getting interesting now...

* * *

**There you go! The third issue begins now!**

**And in case you're wondering, Astrid's appearance is based off of this pic: art/Httyd-2-Hiccup-and-Astrid-474835822**

**You should leave some suggestions and ideas in that little nifty review box, huh? Yeah, you should do that!**


	17. Hair-Trigger Explosive

**Here I am again, back for another chapter! It's only the beginning, and we're gonna learn new things in this chapter. Wanna give a shout out to Microraptor Glider and OrangeCat: you two are awesome! In fact, all of my reviewers are awesome.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Previously on How To Be a Hero**

_"Whoever this is you really need to learn some patience skills," Hiccup said as he turned the knob; he pulled the door open and saw a sight that he didn't think that he would see today. It was a girl about five inches shorter than him with blonde hair in a braid, a brown headband, blue eyes, a brown jacket, and a skirt over her skinny jeans._

_"...Astrid?" Hiccup said in shock._

_Things sure were getting interesting now..._

* * *

Hiccup stared into the blue eyes of the shorter girl in front of him, who looked quite...off to him: she was breathing deeply and rapidly, her hair was slightly frazzled, her eyes were darting around, and her right hand, which was positioned on her backpack strap, was tight and tense. He really did not know what to say; he wasn't expecting to see Astrid anytime soon, especially not when he now has super powers. It had been so long since he had last saw her and spoke to her, and even then, she hadn't been on his mind because of the things going on his life now.

"Um...uh, uh...hey, hey there, Astrid," the brunet said. He really had no idea what was going on right now, and with his awkward tone of voice, it was very apparent.

"Yeah, that's you Jay," Astrid said under her breath. She knew exactly how the young man in front of her would react; after all, she had known him for a good amount of time and still talked to him every now and again. "I'm coming in now," the blonde continued, moving past Hiccup and stepping into his apartment.

"Oh, well uh, hello to you too Astrid," Hiccup said, awkward with a mix of sarcasm.

The girl on the run looked around Hiccup's modest living quarters; it had a brown finish on the walls, the dining table was white, the kitchen was tiled, and he had a pretty big sofa for only himself, who she thought so needed to share. "Nice place. How'd you get all this stuff."

The 6'2 speedster closed the door to his apartment as he answered the question. "Gobber still sends me some money so that I can support myself, with what's happened these past few months, job offers are getti-"

"Hey Jay, _lock_ the door pretty good," Astrid interrupted.

Hiccup was off put by the intensity of her voice and the usage of his birth name; no one's called him that ever since he woke up from his coma. "Um, ok, I was gonna, uh, do that anyway, but all right. It's all cool." He locked the door and proceeded to move toward that big, black couch of his. "So Astrid," he began, "What brings you here after so long?"

He watched from the side as Astrid put her backpack down and take something out of it; what she took out was a few small cans of sardines, with one of them smothered in hot sauce. She moved away from the table and started heading toward the blinds that were behind Hiccup's television. "Well Jay, I _did_ say that I would see you again. didn't I?"

The brunet remembered that day; just a few hours before the Great Wave and being struck by lightning, he talked to Astrid about the particle accelerator. Needless to say, she never showed up, not even the week after he woke up.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Hiccup said. "Why are you closing my curtains?"

Astrid stopped for a moment; could she really tell Jay about her little, ok, not so little, predicament and bring him into the danger she was in? Or was it better to keep him out of the loop and hope that he doesn't find out? He was pretty much her best friend, so there was a little apprehension there...

"OH, um, so-so that people won't look in here, yeah! That!" If Astrid were to stand outside of her physical body and look at herself, she would have facepalmed at the utterly lame excuse that she gave.

Hiccup on the other hand was not impressed. "What?" he said flatly. He shook his head after uttering the word. "Look, we can talk about it later, but first, I have a question that's been burning in the back of my head since you arrived just now."

"And what would that be?"

"How come you never showed up until now?"

Astrid, sitting at the table and taking a bite out of the sardines, looked at Hiccup with confused, uncertain eyes. She knew that he was going to ask this question sooner or later; and she also had a feeling that she couldn't keep him out of the loop. She swallowed the sardine in her mouth and sighed. "Jay, that day when I was gonna come back, something had happened."

"What happened, exactly?" he replied, gazing curiously at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

The blonde girl looked down at her sardines as she recalled that fateful night. "You really wanna know Haddock? Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_8:33 p.m._

_The 6:50 to Berk was well into the middle of its journey, taking its trek through the woods of Arendelle and was about to make another stop in order to pick up more people on their way to the city. The train was a sheer white color with a red stripe going straight down the middle that read, Purebred. The vehicle was going about a solid 79 mph, not too bad for a train on its way to its destination. The headlights to the train were on due to the fact that it was now dark out and it looked stormy out there. There was another train behind the 6:50 to Berk, which was a freight train that carried a bunch of goods to Berk, like food, water, guns, clothes, and other accessories._

_Inside of the white train, inside of the middle railroad car to be precise, Astrid was seated in a row not too close to the middle as she was watching Invader Zim on her handheld DVD player, which was placed on the table right in front of her, and for the next person that was seated in front of or next to her._

_The blonde smiled; she was going to see Jay tonight, or possibly tomorrow, and she was going to take that time to hang out with him, and tease him, as much as possible. She had been wanting to catch up with him for a while. Earlier, when she had heard that the atom-smasher majigger was gonna be turned on, she could sense the joy and the glee that was apparent in his voice, something that had been lost to him for a bit._

_'I'm coming Jay!' she thought as she was still watching Zim. 'We're gonna be fucking awesome together!'_

_She continued to watch another episode of Zim, don't blame her she thought, it's a good show, when she looked outside to see how far she was. 'Not much,' she thought, still seeing trees and forest around the train._

_Her thoughts about how far she was and long it was taking were interrupted by-_

_*BOOOOMMMM*_

_The blonde girl jumped a little and looked around and saw every other passenger on the train with similar expressions of fright. She looked out the window next to her seat and saw a bright, damn near blinding flash of light and a shockwave approaching pretty fast._

_Then, all of a sudden, the train, the power to the train went out, starting with all the lights being blown out. In spite of the fact that the power was out, the train kept moving. The shockwave soon hit the train, quite powerful in fact. There was so much force behind the wave that it caused the train to move off of the rails and go tumbling about roughly, spinning over in mid air and knocking down a bunch of trees. Some of the cars attached to the locomotive part of the train came a loose when the wave struck it, causing the rail cars to go flying in random directions. The freight train behind it was also thrown back by the wave, so when the 6:50 to Berk locomotive was about to hit the ground, it got entangled with the freight train, causing a pretty big explosion and a lot of damage to the woods and trees of Arendelle._

_Deep inside the wreckage of one of the rail cars, a battered, bloodied Astrid Hofferson was out cold, unconscious, swimming in darkness._

* * *

"And that's about it Jay," Astrid finished, a far away look in her eyes.

Hiccup's eyes were as wide as saucers as he heard Astrid retell her encounter with the Great Wave. She really went through all of that? Wow, he thought. He believed being struck by lightning and still living was a miracle in on itself, but what she went through topped that by a long shot.

"Daaamn," the brunet responded.

"Yeah, damn alright," the blonde metahuman replied back, not being able to help a smirk as she saw his astonished face. She sighed and continued on. "Next thing you know, I wake up in a hospital in Arendelle, and they tell me that I was the only one who lived."

"Jesus Christ, really?!"

"Yep. Now, here I am, talking to you while run-" Astrid shut herself up before she could reveal anything else.

"While what?"

"OH, nothing, nothing!"

* * *

**Outside of Hiccup's apartment complex**

**9:23 p.m.**

In the darkness of the night outside of the complex, there was a white Dodge Challenger parked outside, on the curb in the other side of the street. Inside the Challenger was what mattered most however.

Inside of the pretty impressive vehicle sat a tall, thin woman with green eyes, a business suit, and platinum blonde hair.

"She's not alone," the woman spoke, carrying a walkie-talkie in her left hand; if one were to hear her voice, they would describe it as being as smooth as silk. "The speedster is still with her. They're just...well, talking."

"Interesting," a voice rang out from the other side. "Are you sure he's the same from in the news report?"

"Yes sir, I believe she's in cahoots with him, therefore having a connection to the Guardians."

"Good, good. A squad is coming very shortly. Maintain your cover, Mirage..."

* * *

**Back inside**

"Come on Astrid," Hiccup beseeched. "It's me. You know you can trust me, right?"

The aforementioned girl sighed and laid her head back on the wooden chair. "I don't know Jay; I'm just-not so sure if you would, I don't know like-"

"-Like what?"

"Take me seriously!"

Hiccup, looking at her deeply, took in the words she just said; ever since he woke up from his coma, he's seen things that would make others write him off as a nutcase. "Look," he began, his tone solemn. "You remember when I told you about how my dad was killed? Remember when no one else believed me but you did? I sure do, so come on, just be real with me, ok?"

Astrid pursed her lips and glanced at Hiccup; he did kind of have a point about her believing what he said when no one else should. Now he figured that he should return the favor. She could respect that. "All right then. You know how I was in Arendelle after I recovered?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde cleared her throat and kept going. "These people in suits have been stalking and chasing me down for the past five or six months, I'm not sure. They've been chasing me a whole hell, fuckload of a lot, and I don't-oh God!"

"What? What's going on?" Hiccup blurted out in concern. He watched as Astrid moved up from the table and toward the back of his television.

Astrid peeked through the blinds and saw a squad of 5 cars outside, with two of them unloading more men in suits. She saw as they were moving toward the complex entrance. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she swore profusely. "They're here!"

"What?!" Hiccup reacted. "Shit! What do we do?"

"We can't go downstairs, they'll get us," the blonde meta noted.

She tried to think of a way to evade the Men In Black without Will Smith, though it most likely seemed impossible.

"I got it!" she said, snapping her fingers. "We'll jump out the window!"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Hiccup nearly shouted. "We could break our necks doing that!"

Both of them heard the loud, jumbled footsteps that were approaching. "If we don't do something soon, these guys are gonna break 'em for us!" Hiccup opened the window and looked down; lucky for them, it was only one floor up.

Astrid moved toward him and looked down also. "Well um...ladies first," Hiccup offered awkwardly.

"Age before beauty," she countered.

The brunet rolled his eyes and jumped down, managing to land on a white car. A few seconds later, the blonde jumped also, unfortunately not landing on the car, but on the sidewalk. "OH SHIT!" Astrid shouted, grabbing her left ankle. "Oh fuck me! That kinda hurt."

"We gotta go Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. Both of them ran down the right side of the street, with Hiccup debating in his head. 'Should I show her what I can do? IT could come in handy right about now! Hmm...' But his thoughts were interrupted as he and Astrid were soon cut off by 3 SUVs swerving in their way and stopping. The doors opened and out came about 6 or 7 men in suits, armed and ready to fire.

"Shit," Astrid swore under her breath. "Jay, get behind me!"

"What?!"

"Just be careful." And then Hiccup saw Astrid do something that would blow his mind and how he looked at her; he saw her put out her hands in front of her and shoot out an orange energy blast that detonated like a...like a plastic explosive or something.

"Let's go Jay!" Astrid called out, and she and the brunet were now running down an alley way, with the suits still in pursuit.

"FREEZE!" one of them shouted. "IF YOU CEASE AND DESIST, THIS CAN ALL BE OVER!"

Hiccup and Astrid later hopped over a fence and nearly hurt themselves doing so. "So, these are the guys who've been chasing you?!"

"Damn right! MY days haven't been boring," the blue eyed girl shot back.

"How did you do that?!" Hiccup finally asked.

"Long story that can wait until they aren't chasing us anymore." They ducked down as a few of the suits began firing off guns, shooting at them.

"MOVE IT MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" the suits said.

Hiccup, starting to get tired of these men chasing after him and Astrid, finally decided on a rash action not too different from what his friend just did. "Astrid! Grab my hand!"

"What?!"

"Just trust me!"

The girl on the run grabbed the brunet's hand and, to her complete surprise, she began seeing the world in slow motion; cars moved slower, people walked slower, everything was slower to her. She easily lapped past the slowpokes around her. 'Whoa, what the hell's going on?' she thought to herself as she continued running. Looking to her right, Hiccup was running alongside her without a care in the world.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

* * *

**Dun...dun...dun...another chapter finished!**

**I've finally got an idea for who to bring in next from both Disney and Dreamworks: Jake Long and Sherman & Mr Peabody. Huh, huh? Whaddya think?**

**Just leave all those ideas and those suggestions in the review box, huh? Yeah, that would be nice.**


	18. Astrid and the Night Fury

**Hello there again, comic gurus! Things have been heating up since last chapter, haven't they? And...IT'S COMING THIS TUESDAY! THE FLASH!**

**I've been waiting for him for a while now! Yes! Ahem, sorry for fanboying a bit. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Previously on How to Be a Hero**

_The girl on the run grabbed the brunet's hand and, to her complete surprise, she began seeing the world in slow motion; cars moved slower, people walked slower, everything was slower to her. She easily lapped past the slowpokes around her. 'Whoa, what the hell's going on?' she thought to herself as she continued running. Looking to her right, Hiccup was running alongside her without a care in the world._

_"Pretty cool, huh?"_

* * *

**Near Downtown Berk**

**9:32 p.m.**

Hiccup and Astrid soon stopped (but in Astrid's case, tumbled) on a section of grass quite a distance from where they were running from originally. The brunet speedster looked around him and noticed the setting; trees with brown leaves, multiple buildings around this section of the grass, but what caught his attention was the main building that he was staring at in front of him.

"Huh, Berk University," he said aloud, gazing at the main entrance. "Haven't been here in a while."

Astrid meanwhile was lifting herself up off the ground and shaking out her braid, just in case some grass or dirt may have gotten in it. She dusted herself off and looked around herself and at Hiccup. "Ok Haddock, what the hell was that?!"

The brunet, out of his stupor, turned around and looked at his blonde childhood friend. "How did you do that?" both said in unison. "What is going on?!" Still in unison. "Stop copying me!"

Hiccup took his left hand and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, you wanna go first?"

Astrid rolled her eyes but complied with what he said. "Alright, you know how I said that I woke up in an Arendelle hospital?" she began. Astrid took a deep breath and continued, leaning on one of the trees on the grassy area from which they both stood. "Well, yeah, that's true. But then, after I woke up, I...I started making little explosions happen outside on the crowded streets." She looked at her hands and saw them glowing that orange energy that she still couldn't believe even after all this time.

"What?!" Hiccup nearly shouted. "So you're a metahuman too?"

"A what?"

Damn, Hiccup thought to himself. Here he was nearly blowing his cover in front of someone-someone that had similar extraordinary powers like he. "N-nothing," he saved himself. "Keep g-going Astrid."

"But anyway, I got these awesome powers and I was so excited at that point. And whatever I am, it must've sparked whoever the hell's coming after me's attention," she finished. She then narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. "I know you're hiding something from me Jay."

"Me? Hidi-"

"You could move like Sonic the fucking Hedgehog, Jay!" Astrid interrupted. "And to top it all off, you never told me about how _your_ life was going. Spit it out now!" Astrid pursed her lips and tried again. "Come on, just be real with me," she added, taking a line Hiccup said to her earlier tonight.

The green eyed speedster looked down momentarily and his eyes darted all around everywhere except Astrid; could he really tell her? She is one of his best friends and in all of those comics that Anna has, a superhero never reveals his true self to his friends for the possible danger of supervillains. But he remembered that she has powers of her own and she was already in danger.

He looked back into her eyes. "You wanna know?" he asked. Seeing her nodding without saying a word, he said "Well, come and follow me."

* * *

**The Chemistry Lab of Berk University**

**9:36 p.m.**

"What are we doing here Jay?" Astrid asked irritably. She had been waiting for when Hiccup would finally tell her what was going on with his super Usain Bolt speed and all he was doing was leading her around.

"You'll see, geez," Hiccup retorted; good Lord, this woman was impatient. He looked down at the doorknob of the white door of the white building that had a blue sign on the top that read ''CHEMISTRY''. "Care to do the honors," he said, motioning to the doorknob.

Astrid smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Stand back," she announced. She pointed her glowing right hand at the doorknob and the doorknob itself glowed orange until it exploded. The explosion itself managed not to be so loud and to only affect the knob. "After you good ma'am," Hiccup said jokingly.

"What a gentleman," the blonde explosive woman said sarcastically. Both of them entered the lab and walked around the dark, empty hallway until Hiccup spotted the threshold that was most familiar with him.

"Now you wanna tell me the reason why we're here," Astrid reminded. The brunet speedster switched on the light that was still surprisingly working.

"Yeah." Hiccup, with Astrid following, walked around the lab room at the very spot Hiccup was interested in, which still had the opened skylight and the chemical rack lying on the floor on the other side of the room. Part of the floor was littered with broken glass.

"Shit, this place has seen better days. The hell happened?" the blonde exclaimed.

Hiccup sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You know how you got your powers and all that? Well..." Beginning that sentence was Hiccup's explanation about what went on that night 10 months ago, the lightning strike and how he got his powers.

The speedster moved over to the right next to the chain that operated the skylight. "I was right about here," he said, motioning to his position. "About to close the skylight, then I remember, um...oh yeah!" Snapping his fingers, he continued. "The lights had come back online, then the um...the-the sparks came from the blown out light right where you are, messed with those chemicals on the floor. Then, BOOM! Lightning came and hit me."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Astrid whispered, her eyes wide. "How'd you survive all that?"

"I got knocked into a coma, woke up, and then the next thing you know, I can run from here all the way to Dunbroch in about 7 minutes flat." Hiccup moved back near the threshold of the door. "Pretty crazy right?"

"That's an understatement Jay. The correct term would be 'fucking insane!'," Astrid nearly shouted the last line. "So wait-we can't be the only ones, right?"

"Nope. Not by a longshot." At this moment, Hiccup gained a smile on his face. "Hey Astrid, wanna see something cool?"

"I think I have yet to see something cooler than _my_ powers of course. A-and yours," she added, but still feeling that hint of egotism. "Come on, let's see whatcha got."

Hiccup, still smiling, pressed the button on his wrist and in an instant, he was clad in his Night Fury suit. Astrid on the other hand was floored at what she just saw; her best friend had superpowers and a badass suit?! Fucking insane!

"...What the fuck?" was all the blonde young woman could get out.

"And you've heard of-sorry." Hiccup removed his visor and looked his friend in the eye. "Still got the voice changer o-"

"You've got a voice changer on that thing?" Astrid interrupted. "Shit, I want one!" she complained.

"A-anyways, you've heard of the Guardians right?" Astrid paused at the name; she remembered a few weeks ago, hearing about a group of people with insane powers showing up in Arendelle. At first, she brushed it off as a rumor, but now, she was rethinking things.

"Eh, here and there," she admitted.

"Well guess what? I'm the Night Fury!" Hiccup finished, taking a dramatic, heroic pose. All Astrid did in response was raise an eyebrow at the gesture. "What?"

"Melodramatic pose and announcement. I give it a 6.9 out of 10," the blonde girl in front of him snarked, crossing her arms, which prompted an eye roll from Hiccup. "And really? I wasn't expecting all of...this in one day!" Astrid added, motioning her hands toward the brunet.

"Wait, you just gestured to all of me!"

"Exactly," she finished, sardonic in her words.

"Ugh, look long story short, I'm a fucking superhero now! I can help people!" Hiccup pressed a button that on his chest. "And I know just who can help us out."

"Really now?"

"Oh yeah." After a few moments of silence, static began ringing from the chest button. "Hello?" the voice was obviously a female, judging by the slightly high pitched range.

"Hey Anna," Hiccup replied, prompting another eyebrow raise from Astrid.

"Oh, hey there cuti-er, Hiccup!"

"It's Night Fury when we're talking over this. Um...I've kinda got a problem on my hands."

"Oh, um, what's going on?" 'Anna' said back.

"Listen, um, I-uh, I kinda have this friend and we are...let's just say we're in a jam, alright."

"Pretty shitty one," Astrid mumbled.

"You okay?!"

"We're fine now Anna. Look, can you tell your sister to call up everyone else, Guardian suits on, and meet me and this friend back at DREAM Labs?" Hiccup asked.

"Well sheesh, it's getting kinda late, and I don't like the sound of your voice. Speaking of the sound of your voice, why do you sound so hig-"

"Anna!" Hiccup reminded.

"Sorry!"

"It's cool. Can you do it please?"

"Sure thing, lightning rod!"

"Cool. Bye Anna." And with that, the conversation ended and the speedster turned off his com link. "Well, that oughta do it."

Hiccup put his visor back on and looked over at Astrid, who had a mischievous smirk on her face. "What I do this time?"

"Who's Anna?" the blonde asked teasingly.

Hiccup's face reddened behind his visor. "A-a-a friend. A teammate, yeah!"

" 'Sure thing, lightning rod'," Astrid mimicked. "And the way you said 'Bye Anna,' but I'm impressed. My little nerdy friend's getting girls now."

"W-what?! She-I mean, we-we do kinda hang out sometimes. B-but...oh shut up!"

"You're growing up so fast Jay! I'm so proud of you!" Astrid exclaimed melodramatically, hand over her heart, but Hiccup could sense the sarcasm in her voice. "So, DREAM Labs or whatever, it is?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Back outside Berk University**

**9:50 p.m.**

Night Fury and Astrid traversed back to where they first landed at, to prepare to go to DREAM Labs...

...or they would have prepared if it were not for the fact that there was a squad of about 6 SUVs waiting for them, parked out on the streets. Upon seeing them, the men in the suits quickly exited, weaponry locked and loaded.

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Hiccup exclaimed. "For God's sake, man!"

"Come on, you can complain about their magical finding powers late-"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

"Now they're shooting as us. Again!" Hiccup complained. "Astrid, move up ahead, I'll catch up in a flash!"

"Dude, we gott-"

"Just go please! Go, I'll getcha!" the brunet ordered, which made Astrid run forward in front of him.

As the men in the suits were firing on the two metahumans, Astrid was running forward and shooting out her explosive blasts, with one of the blasts hitting the black SUV parked near a fire hydrant. The explosion made the vehicle launch near a tree on the grass. The men in suits continued to fire round upon round at the two young adults; when they fired on Hiccup, it was a different story. The speedsters perception went into overdrive and his 'Speed Sense' kicked in. He could see every individual bullet being fired from the machine guns and pistols; as he looked, Night Fury began dodging the bullets, swerving out of the path of six bullets being fired, juking out a few that would have hit his legs, and juking out a few that could have hit his stomach. It was all still new to him; he could even see the trails and the sonic boom-like crackling of the bullets as they traveled through the air. Feeling a bit adventurous, he attempted to grab a few of them in midair. To his surprise, there was no damage from the bullets inflicted on his fingers, so he grabbed them and launched them back at the suits. He didn't throw it back to hit them, but to just scare them off.

"Missed me," Night Fury said to himself. He saw as the bullets hit the cars, shattering windows and flattening some tires. "Man, that was awesome."

He sped up to Astrid and grabbed a hold of her, making sure not to hurt her and they both zipped off to DREAM Labs.

"SHIT! SHIT!" one of the suits said, bamming his hand against the hood on one of the SUVs. "We lost them again!"

"Oh stop throwing a tantrum, I've got their intended destination," a female voice rang out from in his headset.

"Where to, Mirage?"

"DREAM Labs. Don't worry, I've got a plan. You just follow orders and next time, don't shoot to kill. Incapacitate sure, but don't kill."

"On it!" With a few gestures and shouts, the suits rallied back into the SUVs that were not damaged and drove off, intent to get their targets.

* * *

**And there is that. Phew.**

**So anyways, tell me, what other Dreamworks/Disney characters do you wanna see in this fic! Leave suggestions in that nifty little review box.**

**And as always, Read and Review! :)**


End file.
